


El gobierno de Hades

by AmandaGrayson



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Harems, M/M, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaGrayson/pseuds/AmandaGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades gano la batalla por el poder de la tierra, Atenea a tenido que volver al Olimpo como mandan las reglas y dejar a Hades el gobierno de la tierra. Ahora todos los caballeros han quedado abandonados a la voluntad de Hades, quien se a quedado con algunos para su harén y otros los a dado a sus hombres de confianza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1: El Harén de Rhadamanthys

**Author's Note:**

> Slash o sea relación hombre-hombre, esto es también un universo alterno, pues los que han leído el manga, saben que en realidad Hades perdió la batalla. También puede pasar de todo en este fic... ¡quedaos advertido! Ahora podéis leer... pero que conste que es bajo su riesgo después no me enviéis a mi las facturas de los psicólogos que terminareis necesitando.
> 
> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 

 

###  Capítulo 1: El Harén de Rhadamanthys

 

 

  
Afrodita de Piscis lloraba en silencio protegido por los fuertes brazos de Kannon de Géminis o de Dragón Marino. Afrodita era tan hermoso como impulsivo y había echo enojar a Rhadamanthys el amo de ambos, el resulto había sido una tremenda golpiza seguida de la obvia violación.  
  
No era la primera vez que Rhadamanthys forzaba a alguno de los miembros de su harén, pero casi nunca a Kannon, o a Afrodita. Era sabido por todos que Kannon era su Hikary su favorito dentro de su harén, seguido por el hermoso Pisciano.  
  
Al principio de su esclavización, cuando Hades los cedió a Rhadamanthys, Afrodita y Kannon lo favoritos del juez del inframundo así como Milo de Escorpio, Sorrento de Sirene y Jabu de Unicornio, se habían resistido con toda su alma a él, que era su dueño y señor.  
  
A Rhadamanthys le había importado lo mas mínimo y se había limitado a forzarlos y violarlos, hasta que el tiempo y los castigos fueron enseñando a sus cinco mascotas sexuales a aceptar su destino y dejar de pelear para intentar tener una vida aunque fuera un poco mejor. A mas de 9 meses ya en esa vida, la violación era algo raro y escaso en el harén de Rhadamanthys, pero de vez en cuando alguno de los cinco cometía una estupidez como la de Afrodita, y Rhadamanthys lo castigaba sin piedad, alguna.  
  
Al aceptar en cierta forma su nuevo destino, las cosas habían mejorado bastante para los cinco jóvenes. Para empezar su modo de vida era bastante espectacular, tenían todo lo que querían, claro si omitían el hecho de que ninguno de ellos era libre, era casi perfecta. Tenían piscinas, cuartos inmensos y propios, comían lo que querían, tenían gimnasio y sirvientes. Claro que ninguno de los cinco era feliz, debían de acudir a los llamados de Rhadamanthys cuando a este se le antojara y obedecerlo en todo, hacerle lo que quería y no protestar.  
  
Kannon era el favorito del Harén y también el que más encuentros sexuales con Rhadamanthys tenia que sufrir, pero el hermoso gemelo de Géminis no se quejaba, si con eso podía mantener a sus amigos lejos de las garras de Rhadamanthys.  
  
Luego de Kannon el más llamado era Afrodita. El pisciano era una belleza y los dueños de los demás harenes lo deseaban y sustanciosas ofertas habían sido hechas a Rhadamanthys por aunque fuera una noche con el hermoso ex-guardián de Piscis, pero Rhadamanthys las rechazaba, para el sus muchachos eran suyos y de nadie mas. De echo los cinco integrantes de su harén sabia que si alguno de ellos tenia un acercamiento sexual con otro, la pasarían en feria.  
  
Jabu, Sorrento y Milo eran llamados casi con la misma frecuencia los tres. Tal vez el que menos llamado era, era Jabu, pues casi todos trataban de apartar la atención de Rhadamanthys del mas pequeño de ellos.  
  
Sobre todo Milo, a quien destruía ver lo devastado que terminaba Jabu después de algún encuentro sexual con Rhadamanthys. Cuando Milo ó los demás no podían salvar a Jabu, casi siempre Milo se las arreglaba, para meterse en la cama de Rhadamanthys a la vez y terminar siendo él el penetrado para liberar a Jabu de ese martirio. Pero a veces no tenia suerte no podía meterse en la cama con Rhadamanthys y Jabu y esas pocas veces donde el ex-unicornio tenia que yacer solo con Rhadamanthys, terminaba destrozado emocional y físicamente y se hundía en largas depresiones.  
  
El pequeño de ellos, los adoraba a los cuatro, sabia que era gracias a ellos, sobre todo a Milo que su vida era mas llevadera en ese infierno.  
  
Cuando tenía que estar con Rhadamanthys por que este al fin había vuelto la atención al más pequeño y Milo acudía con el para hacerle las cosas mas fáciles a Jabu, sabedor de lo que Milo hacia por él no protestaba y hacia lo que Rhadamanthys le ordenaba, que la mayoría del tiempo no pasaba de acariciarlo, limpiarlo o masturbar a Milo con la boca mientras él lo penetraba.  
  
Jabu quería mucho a Milo y Milo lo quería mucho a el, pues ambos ocultaban un gran secreto.  
  
Por eso en esos momentos no era Afrodita el único que lloraba, sino que en brazos de Sorrento, Milo también lloraba por culpa de la impotencia.  
  
Todo había empezado cuando Rhadamanthys le había dicho a Afrodita que lo acompañaría a una reunión la mañana siguiente, pues quería presumir un poco de una de sus mas bellas posesiones.  
  
Afrodita a quien las pocas veces que había tenido que salir con Rhadamanthys le había resultado tremendamente humillante, como por ejemplo, cuando en una reunión Rhadamanthys le ordeno que se arrodillara entre sus piernas y lo atendiera oralmente, sin importarle las lágrimas de humillación de Afrodita mientras obedecía, se había negado en redondo, a tal punto de despertar la ira del juez del infierno. Rhadamanthys lo había golpeado brutalmente, claro que evitando cualquier golpe en el precioso rostro, pues hasta a el le parecía un pecado marcar tan hermoso rostro.  
  
Desde afuera de las habitaciones de Afrodita, Kannon, Milo, Sorrento y Jabu habían tenido que escuchar con impotencia los gritos de Afrodita, por los golpes y más tarde por la violación, pues el peli-azul se había tratado de resistir al encuentro sexual, lo que había terminado en la violación que le había dejado el ano desgarrado.  
  
Cuando la puerta de la habitación de Afrodita se abrió y de ella salió Rhadamanthys los otros cuatro pudieron ver como un desmadejado y prácticamente inconsciente Afrodita estaba tirado en la cama, sabiamente Milo, Sorrento y Kannon se quitaron del camino de Rhadamanthys. Mas no lo hizo así Jabu, se interpuso en el camino de Rhadamanthys.  
  
-Tu y todos los tuyos sois unos bastardos. ¿Cuándo nos dejaran en paz a mi y a mi gente? ¿Cuándo nos dejaran de lastimar?  
  
Le grito el unicornio furioso. Rhadamanthys no le respondió, se limito a pegarle una bofetada, pero al tratar de pasar a su lado, el Unicornio lo ataco. Rhadamanthys que no se lo esperaba, recibió el puño de lleno en su estomago. Lo próximo que pudo hacer el unicornio fue tratar de cubrirse de la lluvia de golpes que Rhadamanthys le mando.  
  
Milo había saltado tratando de interponerse entre ambos, pero con un simple golpe Rhadamanthys lo había mandado contra la columna mas cercana recibiendo un fuerte golpe. Milo se había levantado tambaleante, Sorrento lo había sostenido y al ver que Rhadamanthys arrastraba a un forcejéante Jabu a sus habitaciones (Las habitaciones de los cinco quedaban en el mismo pasillo, una al lado de otra) Milo trato de impedirlo, pero Sorrento lo sostuvo, sabedor de que Milo solo lograría empeorar las cosas para el Unicornio, en esa ocasión.  
  
La puerta se había cerrado para consternación de los tres que quedaban fuera y que aun podían oír los gritos y protestas de Jabu. Un suave llanto había traído a la realidad a Kannon, que había corrido hacia donde estaba el pobre de Afrodita.  
  
-Shh, no llores, si te oye, si oye el llanto de alguno de nosotros nos castigara lo sabes.  
  
Le rogó el geminiano, retirándole el cabello del rostro que no había sufrido ni un solo golpe. Sorrento había también entrado a la habitación arrastrando a un Milo que tenia todas las intenciones del mundo de lanzarse contra la puerta de la habitación donde el pobre Jabu estaba siendo ultrajado.  
  
Kannon había procedido a curara al pobre Afrodita, mientras este hacia todo lo posible por acallar su llanto y lloraba de la única forma que les era permitida sin recibir un castigo a cambio, en silencio.  
  
Milo al final había dejado de tratar de escapar de Sorrento y se había derrumbado en los brazos del antiguo general marino llorando tan desesperado y tan en silencio como Afrodita. Tanto Sorrento, como Kannon hacían lo posible por consolarlos. Kannon había cubierto a Afrodita con un manto azul de estrellas y lo acunaba en sus brazos, mientras Sorrento acariciaba el pelo azul casi turquesa del Escorpio, que se aferraba a su camisa con los ojos serrados, dejando salir las lagrimas. Pero la verdad era que a Kannon y a Sorrento también les desgarraba el alma los gritos desesperado del pobre unicornio, que hasta la habitación de Afrodita se podían escuchar.  
  
Luego de un rato mas, la puerta de la habitación de Jabu se abrió y de ella salió Rhadamanthys, que se dirigió con paso firme a la habitación de Afrodita donde estaban los cuatro mas grande. Miro a Afrodita y luego a Kannon a Milo y a Sorrento.  
  
-Quiero que mañana estés listo para acompañarme a una reunión Kannon, iras conmigo. Sorrento esta noche te quiero en mis habitaciones a ti y a Milo, espero que no les den problemas a mis muchachas mientras los arreglan para mi por su propio bien.  
  
Y sin esperar respuesta se fue. Sorrento soltó a Milo quien corrió a las habitaciones del unicornio.  
  
-Quédate con Afrodita.  
  
Le indico Kannon a Sorrento mientras tomando algunas cosas del botiquín se disponía a ir a curar a Jabu, quien imaginaba estaría tan lastimado como Afrodita.  
  



	2. Capitulo 2: El Harén Salvaje

 

** **

 

** Capitulo 2: El Harén Salvaje **

  
El harén de Aiacos uno de los tres jueces principales del inframundo, era conocido por las salvajes bellezas que en el habitaban. Las cinco bellezas que habitaban en el, era cinco bellezas salvajes difíciles de domar, solo Aiacos había sido capas de controlarlos y solo hasta cierto punto.  
  
El favorito de su Harén Ikki antiguo caballero del fénix y hermano del consorte de el Dios Hades, era controlado por Aiacos por el chantaje. A cambio de su obediencia al fénix se le permitía ver a su pequeño hermano. Aunque eso no evitaba que Ikki se revelara de vez en cuando y entonces hacía falta todo el poder de Aiacos para controlarlo.   
  
Todos lo integrantes de los harenes llevaban una gargantilla de oro en su cuello con el símbolo del dueño del harén. La gargantilla era usada para diferenciarlos de los simples cortesanos y de los sirvientes. Las gargantillas eran también mágicas echas por Hades y Hécate. Las gargantillas de oro, lisas sin ningún diseño mas que el símbolo del dueño, limitaban la fuerza del que la portaba hasta reducirla casi al mínimo.  
  
Mascara Mortal de Cáncer o Julianus que era su verdadero nombre era el segundo favorito de Aiacos . Era un imprudente e indomable. El bello italiano había sido imposible de dominar, hasta que Hades devolvió la vida a Juliana la hermana de MM y la convirtió en la sirvienta de este.  
  
Juliana era la encargada de arreglar, vestir, asegurarse de la alimentación y el aseo de MM y eso era todo lo que tenia que hacer, lo que le permitía a los hermanos italianos estar juntos. Juliana era bonita, pero lisiada, pues tenia una cojera en su pies derecho. A cambio de que no metieran a su pequeña hermana en algún harén o a algún prostíbulo Julianus obedecía y asedia a los encuentros sexuales con Aiacos . Pero los pobres estúpidos que habían tratado de propasarse con Julianus sin ser Aiacos , habían descubierto el por que de su apodo de Mascara Mortal. Cierto que sus poderes eran mínimos, pero eso no quitaba que el antiguo guardián de Cáncer siguiera pegando fuerte y si tenia algún cuchillo cerca era mucho mas peligroso.  
  
Sus otros tres miembros que eran apenas menos llamados que MM y Ikki eran, Fenril de Arioto, Bud de Arkor de Zeta y su gemelo Syd de Mizar de Zeta.  
  
Fenril una extraña mezcla de sabiduría e ignorancia, no entendía mucho del verdadero significado de lo que eran obligados a hacer y los otros cuatro daban gracias a ello. Fenril veía la obligada relación sexual con Aiacos , como cuando los lobos se unían por que estaban en celo aun sin conocerse y los otros cuatro integrantes del harén hacían todo lo posible para mantener a Fenril en esa divina ignorancia. Mas como también los otros cuatro habían logrado convencer a Aiacos de que le permitiera a Fenril tener sus dos lobos con el, en sus habitaciones y en el patio del harén, pues Fenril no sospechaba de que lo que les hacían a ellos no tenia nada que ver con el celo y las necesidades que este despertaba, que en realidad solo tenia que ver con los deseos y los caprichos de Aiacos . Pero como Fenril veía las cosas a través de sus lobos, las pocas veces que alguien que no era Aiacos trataba de acercársele, había azuzado Jix y a JD sus lobos contra el atrevido espectro que hubiese intentado propasarse con el.  
  
Y ninguno iba a ser tan tonto de ir a quejarse con Aiacos por que eso seria admitir ante uno de los tres jueces principales de el Hades, que se habían tratado de propasar con uno de sus muchachos, cuando era sabido que Aiacos no dejaba que nadie tocara a los cinco muchachos de su harén. Aiacos también tenia otros muchachos pero esto eran simples putitos que compartía sin problema y que no eran parte de su harén, solo eran simples esclavos que usaba a veces para desahogar sus pasiones sexuales cuando no tenia a alguno de sus cinco muchachos cercas.  
  
En cuanto a Bud y Syd se limitaba a amenazar al uno con el otro. A cambio de la obediencia de ambos, les permitía estar juntos como los gemelos que eran y no les hacia daños. A Bud lo amenazaba con que sus desobediencias las pagaría Syd y que lo separaría de el. A Syd lo amenazaba con lo mismo pero a la inversa, sus desobediencias las pagaría Bud y si no obedecía lo separaría del salvaje de su hermano gemelo.  
  
En ese momento Fenril jugaba con sus lobos, Syd y Bud platicaban de sus tiempos de guerreros con Julianus y la hermana de MM les traía algunos refrescos a los cuatro, que estaban reunidos en el jardín del harén.   
  
El único que faltaba era Ikki quien en ese momento jadeaba bajo el peso de Aiacos que se movía con potencia en su interior, saciando sus deseos con el ex-caballero del fénix. Al final se corrió dentro en este y se dejo caer sobre este con la cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello del oji azul, lamiendo el cuello de este.  
  
-Mañana abra una reunión, Hades llevara a tu hermano. Te llevare para que lo puedas ver.  
  
Le informo sensualmente al oído. Los ojos de Ikki se iluminaron, hacia mas de un mes que solo intercambiaba cartas con Shun y que no lo había visto. Aiacos salió de su interior y se dejo caer en la cama al lado de Ikki. Ikki extendió su mano para tomar su túnica, dispuesto a salir de las habitaciones de Aiacos , pero este lo retuvo agarrándolo de la cintura.  
  
-Hoy dormirás conmigo.  


Le dijo el guerrero de Garuda y juez del hades. Ikki asintió sin protestar y tan poco lo hizo cuando Aiacos lo obligo a recostar su cabeza en el pecho de el. Todo fuera por ver a Shun. Se dijo el fénix.


	3. Capítulo 3: El Harén de hielo

** **

 

 

 **Capítulo 3: El Harén de hielo**   
  
El Harén de Minos era llamado el harén del hielo, por las frías y serias personalidades de las preciosidades que en el habitaban. Donde con excepción de uno, todos los integrantes habían sido en sus tiempos amos de los hielos.  
  
El favorito del Harén de Minos no era otro que el único de los cinco integrantes que no controlaba el hielo, aunque era tan frió y serio como los demás, Saga antiguo caballero de Géminis de Atenea.   
  
Saga era el que mas obsesionaba a Minos y el que mas se le había resistido a este.  
  
El segundo que mas atraía a Minos y que casi tenia que aguantar la misma cantidad de encuentros sexuales que Saga era el pobre Hyoga antiguo caballero del Cisne.  
  
Seguido de Hyoga estaban Camus antiguo caballero de Acuario, Issack antiguo general de Kraken y Hagen antiguo guerrero divino de Merak de Beta.  
  
Los cinco integrantes eran hermosos y de cara a los de mas fríos y serios. Pero no así con Minos que tenia que luchar con la testarudez de los cinco y que sabia que los cinco eran fuego en realidad.  
  
Saga orgulloso como era hubo de ser amarado muchas veces antes de dejarse hacer por Minos.  
  
Hyoga frió como era se había negado a obedecer a Minos solo por hacerlo rabiar, sin importarle si era castigado o no.  
  
Camus serio y frió, por puro capricho se negaba a emitir reacción alguna de placer o dolor solo para sacar a Minos de sus casillas con su indiferencia.  
  
Hagen de Megrak usaba la misma táctica de Camus e Issack seguía el ejemplo de Hyoga.  
  
O al menos había sido así al principio. Pero todo estallo, cuando un día sin aguantar mas, Issack recurrió a una de las cosas que mas terminantemente prohibida estaba, el suicidio.   
  
Pronto descubrió el antiguo general lo que significaba incumplir esta norma, pues cuando se es esclavo del dios de los muertos, pronto descubre que no puedes morir por tu voluntad, por que el te puede revivir sin problema. A raíz del intento de Issack, Minos se dio cuenta de que si afectaba a sus amantes. Así que poco a poco fue buscando los puntos débiles de cada uno y quebrándolo. Obligándolos a reaccionar, a dejar esa coraza de hielo...al menos delante de el.  
  
Descubrió que el punto débil de Saga era Kannon. Por increíble que pareciera, Saga y Kannon se amaban con la misma fuerza con que se odiaban. Cada uno echaba al otro la culpa por el mal que habían despertado en ellos y a la vez cada uno de ellos se echaba la culpa por el mal que había existido en el otro.   
  
Así que Minos había torturado a Saga con eso asiéndolo sentir culpable de la suerte de Kannon y había cerrado con brocho de oro al llevarlo a una reunión donde Rhadamanthys había llevado a Kannon y ambos habían prohibido a los gemelos hablarse. Saga se había derrumbado al ver como su hermano había tenido que satisfacer oralmente a Rhadamanthys debajo de la mesa de reunión mientras los demás seguían como si nada pasara.   
  
Minos había disfrutado, había sido la primera vez que pudo hacer sentir algo a Saga en su cama. Desde ese momento, nunca lo dejo reconstruir su mascara por completo, pues cada cierto tiempo lo dejaba ver a Kannon, incluso escribirle y recibir correspondencia de Kannon, lo que siempre tenia al mayor de los geminianos con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Y claro siempre se le ocurría cosas muy interesantes que poner a hacer a Saga, a cambio de darle las cartas que Kannon le escribía.   
  
Hyoga lo había quebrado, con el gran punto débil del hermoso rubio... su madre. Le tomo poco tiempo a Minos descubrir que Natasha la madre de Hyoga era muy importante para el.   
  
Una vez sabiendo esto, le pidió a Hades que resucitara a Natasha unas horas cada mes. Hyoga hacía todo lo que Minos quería y lo obedecía todo a cambio de poder estar esas horas de cada mes con su madre. Solo una vez se había revelado, resistiéndose con toda su alma, solo consiguió dos cosas con eso, que Minos lo hiciera suyo a la fuerza y quedarse ese mes sin ver a su madre. Y si no hubiese sido por Camus, Hyoga hubiese intentado la misma estupidez inútil de Issack tratando de suicidarse. Luego de esa vez nunca se atrevió a volver a retar a Minos.  
  
A Issack también era fácil quebrarlo, solo hacia falta jugar un poco con su mente, hacerlo sentir culpable y con tal de que Minos para de lastimar a los suyos y de torturarlo accedía a lo que fuera.  
  
Con Camus había bastado con obligarlo a ver como violaba a Hyoga y a Issack para que el Acuariano entendiera su lugar y que sus desafíos, quienes los pagaban eran sus dos alumnos, quienes que mas que alumnos era dos hijos para el Acuario.  
  
Hagen en cambio tenia a su servicio a su hermano pequeño, quien era su sirviente personal y por el que, le daba su sumisión y obediencia a Minos a cambio de que no hiciera daño al niño revivido y a sus compañeros.  
  
En ese momento los cinco integrantes del harén de Minos, estaban tirados frente a la chimenea de la biblioteca en enormes cojines, charlando. Issack, Hyoga y Camus intercambiaban anécdotas de sus tiempos en Siberia, haciendo reír a Hagen y a Saga con las historias. Estaban bastante entretenidos en ese que cuando se dieron cuenta que Minos estaba en la biblioteca, casi sufrieron un paro cardiaco por la sorpresa.  
  
-¿Que desea mi Lord?  
  
Pregunto Camus con indiferencia, respeto y frialdad.  
  
-Mañana abra una reunión solo venia a informarle a Saga que ira conmigo.  
  
El geminiano asintió en silencio y Minos se dio la vuelta para irse, para alivio de los cinco que respiraron aliviados. Pero el alivio les duro poco por que una vez en la puerta Minos se volvió a virar hacia ellos para fijar su mirada en Camus y decirle.  
  
-Te espero en una hora en mis habitaciones, Camus.  
  
Después salió sin decir mas o esperar respuesta. Hyoga e Issack se arrojaron en silencio en los brazos de su maestro, con tristeza Camus les acaricio el pelo a los dos jóvenes y se obligo a sonreírles.  
  
-No pongan esas caras no es tan malo.  
  
Pero la diversión ya había pasado, el buen momento que estaban pasando los tres juntos ya se había esfumado. Hagen se acerco a los dos muchachos que aparto de brazos de Camus, acogiéndolo en los propios mientras Saga se acercaba a Camus.  
  
-Ven te ayudare a arreglarte y asearte.  
  
Le dijo Saga. Camus asintió tomando la mano del geminiano y siguiéndolo para preparase.  
  
-¿Por que Hagen?  
  
Le pregunto Issack al asgardiano mirándolo a los ojos. Hagen se encogió de hombros.  
  
-No lo se Issack, no tengo respuesta para esa pregunta pequeño.  
  
Se lamento Hagen.  
  
-¿Que hicimos para merecernos esto, Hag?  
  
Pregunto Hyoga. Hagen le revolvió el pelo para animarlo.   
  
-No lo se mi querido ruso. No lo se.

 


	4. Capítulo 4: El harén del dios del sueño

** **

 

 

 **Capitulo 4: El harén del dios del sueño**   
  
Shiryu antiguo caballero del Dragón de los guerreros de la derrotada Diosa Atenea se despertó dando un bostezo y estirándose perezosamente. Lo que lo había echo despertar era el olor a comida. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a su compañero de Harén Alberich antiguo guerrero divino de megrez.  
  
-Despierta dormilón, es hora de que desayunes.  
  
Shiryu se sentó en su cama, aun parpadeando y se estiro. Alberich le puso la bandeja en la falda y Shiryu se dispuso a desayunar gustoso. Alberich era al igual que Shiryu parte del harén de Hipnos el dios de los sueños. Shiryu era el favorito del dios de los sueños, lo que les confería ciertas ventajas, aunque así mismo mayor cantidad de encuentros sexuales con el dios.   
  
Aunque la verdad ninguno de ellos se quejaba ya. Hipnos era un excelente amo, era calmado y justo y los trataba bien. Nunca había humillado a alguno de sus muchachos frente a los demás o había usado la fuerza bruta con ellos. Cuando alguno se le resistía al principio del cautiverio, se limitaba a usar sus poderes mentales para hipnotizarlo y someterlo y ya estaba.   
  
Era el harén de Hipnos el harén mas relajado y el harén donde mas felices dentro de lo que cabía eran sus integrantes. Hipnos también era un dios justo en la cama, no solo se preocupaba por su placer, si no que lo hacia también por el de el muchacho que compartiera su lecho.   
  
Ejemplo de lo atento que era, era que la noche anterior Shiryu la había pasado con el y en vez de levantar al cansado chico de su sueño, lo había llevado en brazos a las habitaciones del harén para que siguiera durmiendo.  
  
En ese momento otros dos integrantes del harén entraron a la habitación eran antiguos guerreros de Asgard ambos, Sigfried de Dube y Mime Benetonash de Eta. Mime se arrojo sobre la cama de Shiryu y Sigfried con una sonrisa resignada ante la actitud de su amigo se sentó al lado de Alberich.  
  
Pronto los cuatro integrantes del harén de Hipnos estuvieron hablando asta que al fin, Shiryu despierto por completo se dio cuenta de la ausencia del segundo favorito de Hipnos.  
  
-¿Y Shura?  
  
Pregunto por el que había sido el antiguo caballero dorado de Atenea.  
  
-Cuando Hipnos te trajo esta madrugada se lo llevo a el.  
  
Le respondió Mime. Shiryu asintió.   
  
Poco después a mediodía Shura volvió a aparecer por las habitaciones del harén, mas concretamente en el patio donde se sentó a comer con sus compañeros. Pronto se unió a la conversación de estos. No fue asta el final del almuerzo que recordó el mensaje que Hipnos le había encomendado dar.  
  
-Mañana hay una reunión y Hipnos quiere que uno de nosotros lo acompañe. Nos deja elegir quien va con el.  
  
Los cinco se miraron entre si.  
  
-A mi sinceramente no me molestaría, pues Hipnos siempre nos trata bien, pero no soporto ver como los dueños de los demás harenes humillan muchas veses a sus muchachos sobre todos los dueños de los harenes de espectros medianos.  
  
Comento Mime.  
  
-Yo no, la ultima vez, casi le salte al espectro Lune encima al ver como humillaba a Ichi.  
  
Dijo Alberich con firmeza.  
  
-Yo fui la ultima vez, me niego a ir también esta.  
  
Se quejo Shiryu.  
  
Y así las cosas quedaron entre Shura y Sigfried.  
  
-Bueno si no queda mas remedio iré yo.  
  
Dijo Sigfried con un suspiro.  
  
-¿Quieres ir?  
  
Le pregunto Shura.  
  
-No, pero ni modo.  
  
Contesto Sigfried. Shura le puso una mano en el hombro.  
  
-Entonces iré yo. Ase tiempo que no lo acompaño a ningún lado, así que lo justo es que ustedes descansen y vaya yo.  
  
Respondió Shura.  
  
-¿Seguro?  
  
Le pregunto Sigfried. Shura asintió.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
Dijeron los otros cuatros y así quedo pastado que quien acompañaría al hermoso dios de ojos y cabellos plateados seria el español del grupo.  
  
  
  
  
 *****Continuara*****


	5. Capítulo 5: El harén del señor de la muerte

** **

 

 

** Capítulo 5: El harén del señor de la muerte  
**

 

 ****  
Shaka antiguo caballero de Virgo de Atenea, el caballero mas cercano a los dioses, reencarnación de Buda, y favorito de Thanatos dios de la muerte gemía por culpa del dolor bajo el peso de Thanatos.   
  
Thanatos tenia al espectacular y hermosos rubio en cuatro, penetrándolo sin cuidado alguno y jalándole el largo cabello rubio, lastimando un poco a su favorito. Claro que solo le hacia daño hasta cierto punto. Para el dios de la muerte Shaka era demasiado de muy hermoso como para marcar su perfecta piel.  
  
Al terminar Shaka cayo sin fuerza sobre la cama. Thanatos lo hizo voltearse hasta quedar boca arriba y lo beso con pasión.  
  
-Nunca me saciare de ti Shaka eres simplemente perfecto.  
  
Le dijo el Dios de la muerte.   
  
-Mañana abra una reunión iras conmigo.  
  
Le informo Thanatos antes de levantarse de la cama para salir del cuarto y dejar al caballero que había sido virgen hasta llegar a sus brazos, descansando en sus habitaciones.  
  
Poco después de que Thanatos hubiera salido una pequeña figura pelirroja se escabullo dentro de la habitación de Shaka.  
  
-¿Kiki que haces aquí?  
  
Susurro Shaka tapándose a duras penas con las sabanas. Desde hacia dos semanas Shaka estaba castigado y su castigo era estar lejos de sus cuatro compañeros de Harén, recluido y solo en sus habitaciones hasta que Thanatos hubiera decidido que el castigo había acabado.   
  
El harén de Thanatos estaba compuesto por Shaka que era el favorito del dios, seguido por Shion antiguo patriarca del santuario de Atenea que era casi tan molestado sexualmente como Shaka. También estaban Orfeo de Lira antiguo caballero de plata, Mu de Aries antiguo estudiante de Shion y Kiki el pequeño aprendiz de Mu, que era un niño de apenas 10 años.   
  
Todos hacían lo posible por mantener a el pequeño Kiki lejos de Thanatos, pero cuando no podían Mu drogaba a su pequeño aprendiz para que cuando este acudiera a los encuentros no fuera consiente de si mismo ni de lo que tenia que hacer y a la mañana siguiente Kiki no recordaba nada, solo el dolor en su pequeño culito le hacia saber que había tenido que estar con Thanatos. Pues por mucho cuidado que Thanatos tuviera con el pequeño, este obviamente tan pequeño como era, no tenia un cuerpo preparado para albergar el miembro de semejante dios en su interior.  
  
Cuando habían castigado a Shaka, este había estado este solo con Kiki, cuando Thanatos llego y se antojo de que quería estar con el niño. Shaka sabedor de que el niño no resistiría el encuentro sin estar drogado se había interpuesto en el camino de Thanatos rogándole que dejara a Kiki, pero al ver que este no lo escuchaba y que el pánico empezaba a hacer mella en Kiki, se había arrojado sobre el dios y le había gritado a Kiki que corriera, que fuera por Mu y Shion.   
  
El pequeño había obedecido rápido como una gacela y furioso Thanatos había abofeteado al rubio y lo había arrojado sobre la mesa donde le había echo el amor fiera y duramente. Luego había ido por Kiki pero ya este había sido drogado por Mu.   
  
Thanatos que no sabia quien de sus muchachos era el que drogaba al más pequeño antes de tener relaciones con él, solía desquitarse con el primero que le pasara al frente. Así que ese día, no solo Shaka y Kiki salieron lastimados, si no también Orfeo que se había cruzado en el camino de Thanatos.  
  
Mu y Shion los curaron a los tres y luego de eso Shaka fue encerado por voluntad de Thanatos quien había decidido castigarlo separándolo de sus amigos y seres queridos.  
  
Kiki se trepo sobre la cama del rubio y le acaricio el pelo.   
  
-No te preocupes, Shion se va a encargar de que Thanatos no se acerque para acá en un buen rato y Mu viene para acá con Orfeo para curarte.  
  
Le dijo el pequeño niño. Shaka sonrió al pequeño con cariño.  
  
Poco después efectivamente Mu y Orfeo entraron a su cuarto con cautela y procedieron a curara a Shaka.  
  
-Iré a vigilar con Shion.  
  
Dijo Orfeo despidiéndose del rubio con un beso en la mejilla. Kiki y Mu decidieron arriesgarse y quedarse un rato platicando con Shaka.  
  
Mu y Shaka intercambiaban miradas tiernas, llenas de secretos que solo les pertenecían a ellos y que escapaban para el pequeño Kiki.  
  
Poco después unos pasos los alertaron, fue Mu quien los reconoció.  
  
-¡Thanatos!  
  
Exclamo en un susurro, mirando el cuarto aterrado, buscando un lugar donde ocultar a Kiki. Pero aunque habían un par de lugares, eran fáciles y Thanatos lo encontraría de inmediato. De entre sus ropas Mu saco dos pequeñas capsulitas como pastillas y se las dio al asustado pequeño que se había acurrucado contra Shaka asustado. Shaka lo abrazo para reconfortarlo mientras obediente el pequeño bebía las pastillas. Cuando Thanatos entro al cuarto de Shaka, ya las pupilas de Kiki estaban dilatadas, signo inequívoco de que ya el pequeño era victima de las pastillas con la que los adultos lo drogaban. Tanto Mu como Shaka se abrazaron dejando en el medio a Kiki para protegerlo.  
  
-¿Se puede saber que hacéis ustedes dos aquí? Shaka esta castigado.  
  
Ninguno respondió, Kiki estaba drogado, como casi siempre que estaba frente a Thanatos así que no podía y Mu y Shaka estaban muy asustados como para responder algo.  
  
Molesto Thanatos se acerco a la cama y tomando a Mu del largo cabello lo separo de Shaka y tomo en brazos al pequeño.  
  
-No por favor déjalo, es solo un niño.  
  
Rogó Mu desesperado.  
  
-¿Quiere que lo deje?  
  
Pregunto Thanatos con cinismo acariciando los muslos del niño.  
  
Mu asintió con ojos suplicantes.  
  
-Entonces arrodíllate entre mis piernas atiéndeme.  
  
Le indico el Dios, Mu obedeció sin chistar, mientras Shaka se apresuraba a tomar a Kiki en brazos. No había que retar a Thanatos cuando este te daba una oportunidad y eso los cuatro integrantes mayores del harén lo sabían.  
  
-Deja el niño en la cama y ayúdalo Shaka.  
  
Le ordeno Thanatos al rubio. Shaka se apresuro a obedecer y pronto entre el y Mu, le hacían una buena mamada a Thanatos asiendo a este olvidarse del mas pequeño.  
  
-Tragensenlon todo.  
  
Le ordeno el dios al sentirse a punto de correrse. Los otros dos obedecieron. Shaka y Mu lo hicieron sumisamente y se dejaron besar y tocar por el dios. Al final Thanatos se levanto.  
  
-Esta noche los quiero a los dos en mi cama y cuando acabe con ustedes enviaran a Shion y a Orfeo. Puedes volver a juntarte con tus amigos, te portantes bien.  
  
Le dijo a Shaka besándolo con pasión. Tanto Mu como Shaka asintieron y Tantos salió. Mu y Shaka se abrasaron con fuerza. Shion y Orfeo entraron el la recamara.  
  
-Lo siento, no lo pudimos detener, se dio cuenta de que Mu estaba contigo y me dejo fuera de combate a mi y a Orfeo cuando nos recuperamos ya había llegado aquí.  
  
Se disculpo Shion.  
  
-No importa, Kiki esta bien.  
  
Dijo Mu aliviado.  
  
-Esta noche Mu y yo tenemos que acudir a el, luego ustedes dos. Y mejor demos gracias de que no exigió estar también con Kiki.  
  
Dijo Shaka, los otros asintieron, mientras Orfeo tomaba en brazos a Kiki, para hacerlo beber una pastillita rosa, que el mismo creaba, para suspender los efectos nocivos que pudieran tener las drogas en el pequeño.  
  
-Me da miedo que le hagamos daño dándole estas drogas.  
  
Comento Shion acariciándole el cabello al pequeño que poco a poco volvía en si, al la pastilla rosa, empezar a hacer el efecto de eliminar los efectos de las anteriores drogas.  
  
-Mientras Hypnos nos tenga piedad y me siga consiguiendo los ingredientes para la anti-droga no hay que temer, cada vez que se las demos a Kiki, será como si nunca hubiese tomado esas drogas.  


Los tranquilizo Orfeo.

 

 

 


	6. Capítulo 6: El Harén del Dios de los infiernos

** **

 

** Capítulo 6: El Harén del Dios de los infiernos **

 

El harén del dios de los infierno definitivamente contaba con una de las bellezas mas grande entre todos los harenes.  
  
Su favorito, su consorte, Shun de Andrómeda. El hermoso peliverde que en su día reto al Dios de los infiernos a pesar de ser la reencarnación humana de este, era ahora el favorito de Hades, tanto así que ahora era el consorte de el gobernante de los infiernos y la tierra.  
  
El segundo favorito de Hades era uno de sus mas grandes trofeos de victorias. El intrépido Seiya de Pegaso, quien tantos problemas había dado a los dioses, era ahora un sirviente de cama, de aquel a quien había intentando derrotar y no había logrado vencer.   
  
También estaba en ese Harén Misty un antiguo caballero de plata, con una gran hermosura.   
  
También era parte de ese harén Aiolos de Sagitario. El mas antiguo del Harén, pues había sido amante obligado del Dios de los infiernos desde que había muerto al rescatar a Saori.   
  
Dhoko de Libra también era parte de ese harén. El joven y hermoso pelirrojo quien había vigilado por años en las cascadas del Rozan, para evitar que Hades volviera, era ahora amante obligado de aquel mismo al que durante años había vigilado.  
  
Aioras de Leo también era parte del harén junto a su hermano mayor aunque Aiolos mas bien parecía su hermano menor.  
  
Los caballeros de Atenea que habían quedado vivos al final como Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, los que habían estado en el santuario de Athenea eran de Hades por derecho, pues había ganado y los perdedores con vida le pertenecían. Pero como dios de los muertos podía revivir a quien le diera la gana y así había echo con los caballeros caídos que le interesaban a el o a los de su confianza. Y no solo caballeros caídos de Atenea, si no que de Asgard y Poseidón.  
  
Pero cuando se revivía a un caballero, o a un muerto este quedaba de la edad en la que había perdido la viva.  
  
Por lo que Aiolos parecía aun de trece años mientras Aioras tenia la apariencia de alguien de 20 o 21 años.  
  
No había un harén mas vigilado que este. Nadie podía tocar o tan siquiera acercarse a alguno de estos seis muchachos sin ser descubierto y ser castigado hasta con la muerte.   
  
Aiolos quien mas tiempo llevaba siendo amante de Hades era quien mejor sabia lidiar con la presión de esa vida y quien mas ayudaba a los demás. Era un irreverente que había resultado muchas veces castigado pues aun desde el Hades había prestado ayuda con su antigua armadura a los caballeros de Atenea.  
  
También estaba el hecho de que por el tiempo que llevaba era el que menos vigilancia tenia, pues a pesar de su irreverencia de vez en cuando sabia que no había escape posible de esa vida por lo cual no intentaba escapar.  
  
Para Shun era sumamente difícil es vida, era demasiado de muy puro, para esa oscuridad y para lo que era obligado a ser. Sobre todo era difícil por que su amor lo poseía otro caballero.   
  
Además le dolía ver a su hermano el gallardo fénix, como un ser al que le habían cortado las alas. Le dolía ver alguien con semejante orgullo humillado de esa forma.  
  
Le dolía ver a todos sus amigos sometidos, por que de cierto grado el sentía que era su culpa, por haberse convertido en semejante obsesión para Hades.  
  
Aioras orgulloso como el solo, odiaba esa vida a muerte y sobre todo odiaba ver como su hermano había tenido que sufrir lo mismo que ahora el sufría por tanto tiempo. Pues de pronto había pasado de ser el hermano menor a ser el hermano mayor. Era el de los mas vigilancia que tenia pues era de los mas que se resistía a su vida y a la de Aiolos.  
  
Dhoko sereno y sabio, trataba de sobrellevar lo mejor posible su nueva vida, pero para el viejo maestro ahora joven no era fácil, no era fácil cuando su corazón latía por cierto peliverde de su edad. No era fácil, cuando hacia bajo el cuerpo de Hades, sintiendo que traicionaba a quien amaba.  
  
Misty extrañamente se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Shun. El rubio igual que los demás sufría por su encierro, pero sobre todo por el sufrimiento del pequeño peliverde de Andrómeda. En cierto grado había pasado a relevar a Ikki en el cuidado del pequeño Shun, pero no era mucho lo que se podía hacer, cuando tu amo y señor era el mismísimo Hades.   
  
En ese momento, la escena que se llevaba acabo detrás de los muros del Harén de Hades, era desgarradora.  
  
En el cuarto del favorito y consorte de Hades, este lloraba desgarradoramente, mientas Misty, con ayuda de Aiolos trataban de consolarlo. Mientras Seiya, Aioras y Dhoko permanecían junto a la cama de Shun en mudo apoyo. También Aldebaran el antiguo caballero de Tauro y guardián de Aiolos quien menos vigilancia tenia, estaba hay en apoyo al pequeño Andrómeda.   
  
-¿Qué sucede Shun?  
  
Le pregunto Dhoko con voz suave sentándose en la cama. Shun levanto la cabeza que tenia escondida en el pecho de Misty y limpiándose las lagrimas con la mano miro a sus compañeros desesperado.  
  
-Chicos lo que Hades planea hacernos es horrible.  
  
-¿De que hablas Shun?  
  
Le pregunto Aiolos suavemente, pues la verdad obligado a estar hay si eran, pero Hades no los trataba mal dentro de lo que cabía.  
  
-A Hades se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea-Dijo con cinismo el joven-Como si de por si nuestras vidas ya no fueran una mierda, ahora serán peores.  
  
-Shun explícate que no somos adivinos.  
  
Le pidió Seiya algo confundido. Y Shun se explico, les contó todo lo que había oído hablar a Hades con Hécate y para que era la reunión de mañana. Al oír lo que el peliverde contaba, todos reaccionaron horrorizados.   
  
-No..no puede ser.  
  
Tartamudeo Aldebaran sorprendido.  
  
-Esto es imposible.  
  
Susurro Misty desconcertado.  
  
Justo en ese momento el mismísimo Hades entro al cuarto de su favorito donde estaban todos.  
  
-Que bueno que los encuentro juntos. Shun mañana me acompañaras a una reunión. Misty en media hora a mi cuarto.   
  
El dios se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir nada mas. Shun sollozo mas fuerte mientras era abrazado por Aiolos. Misty se estremeció de espanto, no quería ir a la cama de Hades, no ese día. Los ojos de Aioras relampaguearon de furia, pero la mano de Dhoko en su hombro le indico que mejor se callara y apoyara al pobre Misty.  
  
Aioras suspiro y extendió una mano al rubio caballero de plata.  
  
-Ven Misty te ayudare a arreglarte.  
  
Le dijo suavemente. Misty asintió y dándole un beso a Shun en la frente tomo la mano del antiguo caballero de Leo, cuyo contacto lo hizo sentir mejor, Aioras lo atrajo hacía si, pasándole una mano por los hombros y dejando que recostara a Misty recostar la cabeza en su pecho, mientras lo sacaba de hay para llevarlo a sus propias habitaciones.  
  
Dhoko miro a Aiolos el cual asintió y así el antiguo caballero de Libra salió para acompañar al Leon y al de plata, mientras Seiya se unía a Aiolos en sus esfuerzos por tranquilizar a Shun.  
  
  
  



	7. Capítulo 7: El harén de Poseidón

 

 

**Capítulo 7: El harén de Poseidón **

 

  
  
Poseidón tenia cuerpo propio y era el principal aliado de Hades.

  
Tenia que admitir para si el señor de los Mares que había echo un excelente trato había dado a Sorrento de Sirena a Hades para que hiciera con el lo que quisiera a cambio de que reviviera a ciertos mortales a los que deseaba pero habían muerto en diferentes combates.  
  
Si es como piensan Poseidón también tenia un harén y uno lleno de bellezas.

  
El favorito de su harén no era otro que la belleza de Julián Solo, su imprudente reencarnación humana. Al tener cuerpo propio y ya no habitar el del hermoso mortal había reclamado a este para si, aun en contra de la voluntad del joven millonario.  
  
Su segundo favorito era un regalo de Hades, Argol de Perseo. Un antiguo caballero de plata de Atenea muy guapo.  
  
Los otros tres integrantes de su harén apenas un poco menos llamados que Julián o Argol, eran Eo de Silla, Arakne de Tarántula y Bian de Caballo marino.  
  
Poseidón trataba a los chicos de su harén como a príncipes. Pero a pesar de eso, ninguno de los cinco jóvenes que vivían en el reino marino del Dios de los mares eran felices. A todos les faltaba lo mas importante su libertad.  
  
Ellos a diferencia de los jóvenes pertenecientes a los harenes del inframundo, llevaban en vez de collares, muñequeras irrompibles que por mucho que quisieran no se podían sacar.  
  
También tenia Poseidón la manía de solo vestir a sus jóvenes con variadas y cortas túnicas. De ricas telas y diferentes colores, inclusos diferentes cortes y diseños, pero todas cortas, apenas a la mitad de los muslos, llegaba la mas larga.  
  
Y en ese momento la escena que se llevaba acabo en ese harén era la siguiente.  
  
-¿Sucede algo Julián?  
  
Pregunto Arakne al joven Solo sentándose junto a el.  
  
Julián Solo miro a Arakne y le sonrió débilmente.  
  
-No es nada.  
  
Dijo negado con la cabeza.  
  
-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi Julián.  
  
-Lo se Arakne. Es que conozco a Poseidón, lo conozco mejor de lo que quisiera y se que algo planea y no es nada bueno.  
  
Arakne o pudo reprimir un gesto irónico.  
  
-Nada de lo que los dioses planeen puede ser bueno. Mira a la maldita de Atenea, después de morir a manos de ella y por ella, nos abandono a nuestra suerte, y se largo al Olimpo cuando Hades con la ayuda de Poseidón ganaron. Inclusos los que estamos muertos fuimos resucitados, para vivir una vida de esclavitud sexual. Yo ya no creo en ningún maldito dios.  
  
Julián no tubo mas remedio que asentir ante las palabras de Arakne.  
  
-¿Y los demás?  
  
Pregunto Julián refiriéndose a Argol, Bian y Eo, pues no había salido de sus habitaciones en el Harén en todo el día.

  
-Bian esta cuidando a Eo y Argol debe de hacer entre las piernas de Poseidón en este momento.  
  
Dijo Arakne con amargura y ante la mirada de no entiendo nada de Julián se aclaro.  
  
-Poseidón violo a Eo, como un maldito animal y lo dejo en bastante mal estado, al parecer Eo como siempre se resistió a el. Argol se las arreglo para distraer a Poseidón y alejarlo de Eo por que lo iba a dejar peor. Ese maldito y lujurioso desgraciado casi no hay día en que deje en paz a uno de nosotros.  
  
Suspiro Arakne con tristeza. Julián negó con la cabeza apesadumbrado.  
  
-¿Qué pecado cometimos Arakne? ¿Cuál fue el pecado tan grande que cometimos para merecer esto?  
  
Pregunto Julián con amargura.  
  
-No lo se, Ju, no lo se.  
  
Negó Arakne tristemente.  
  
-Vamos a ver a Eo.  
  
Dijo Julián levantándose de la cama. Arakne asintió y lo siguió fuera del cuarto. Cuidando a Eo, estaba Bian. Eo sonrió tristemente al ver a los otros dos.  
  
-¿Aun no suelta a Argol?  
  
Pregunto sintiéndose culpable por la suerte que había tenido que correr su compañero pues lo había hecho para sacarle de encima a Poseidón.  
  
-Estoy bien, tranquilo Eo.  
  
Antes de que alguno pudiera contestarlo lo hizo el mismo Argol desde la puerta sobresaltando a todo. Traía el cabello, revuelto, la corta túnica arrugada y se cubría con una capa, lucia como alguien que acaba de tener una sesión muy apasionada de sexo.  
  
-¿estas bien?  
  
Le pregunto Julián preocupado. Argol asintió.  
  
-Si no me lastimo mucho si a eso se refieren. Lo único que yo tengo herido es el orgullo.  
  
Aseguro con una sonrisa vacilante. Los otros cuatro asintieron, mientras Argol, se acercaba para sentarse al borde de la cama de Eo.  
  
-¿Cómo estas?  
  
Le pregunto dulcemente acariciándole el cabello.  
  
-Bien, otras veces me a dejado peor.  
  
Le aseguro Eo.  
  
-Bien iré a bañarme apesto a sexo-Dijo Argol con desagrado-Pero antes. Mañana hay una reunión en el Hades, Poseidón quiere que vayas con el Julián.  
  
El aludido asintió, levantándose.  
  
-Te acompaño a bañarte.  
  
Eo asintió.  
  
-Arakne, Bian, Poseidón ordeno que uno fuera a su cuarto esta noche, cualquiera de ustedes dos, pueden decidir.  
  
Dijo mirando con lastima a los dos chicos, que se miraron con fastidio, pero asintieron, mientras pensaban en cosas no muy agradables hacia su amo.  
  
Así que Argol salió de la habitación acompañado de Julián, mientras Eo suspira con tristeza y Bian y Arakne decidían echar a suerte quien se vería esa noche con Poseidón.  


  



	8. Capítulo 8: El Harén de Pandora

** Capítulo 8: El Harén de Pandora **

****  
  


Pandora la fiel servidora de Hades tenia su propio Harén igual que los demás servidores de Hades. Lo curioso de su Harén, era que estaba formado por mujeres y no por hombres.  
  
Habitaban en el Marín de Águila, Shaina de cobra, June de Camaleón, Hilda de Polaris y Saori Kido.  
  
Cuando Atenea perdió la guerra abandono el cuerpo de Saori, quien era la favorita de Pandora.   
  
Seguida de Saori, estaba Shaina una de las amantes favoritas de Pandora.   
  
Hilda de Polaris, Marín de Águila y June de Camaleón las otras tres amantes de Pandora.   
  
Pero en este harén las cosas eran de acuerdo al comportamiento de sus integrantes. Si las cinco mujeres se comportaban bien Pandora las complacía dándole lo que querían si las mujeres se ponían imprudente o la desobedecía las castigaba.  
  
Mas de una vez Saori y Shaina probaron el látigo aprendiendo a callar. También June, Marín y Hilda probaron mas de una vez la celda de tortura, lo que había vuelto a las cinco mujeres en seres sumisos y complacientes, que se habían resignado a sus vidas.  
  
En esos momentos Pandora miraba a Shaina y a Marín dormir cansadas después de todo lo que había hecho a ser a las dos mujeres.  
  
No había duda de que era Shaina quien mejor se la chupaba y Marín era todo un bocado. Pandora la había obligado a que se masturbara con un vibrador mientras Shaina le daba sexo oral.   
  
Pero no era tan simple como eso había hecho que Marín se masturbara y se penetrara con un vibrador anal y otro vaginal.   
  
Había disfrutado ver a la humillada amazona del Águila obedecerla, mientras Shaina expertamente la complacía con lengua y manos en su cuerpo. Una vez había alcanzado el orgasmo, había echo a ambas amazonas cambiaran de lugar hasta que nuevamente alcanzo el orgasmo.   
  
Entonces las obligo a que la bañaran y la asearan, en la bañera las volvió a obligar a que la complacieran con sus manos y bocas y al final una vez vestidas les había ordenado que se metieran en su cama, desnudas y se abrazaran.   
  
Entonces se había sentado en un sofá y las había dibujado, para al final dejarlas dormir.  
  
Salió de sus habitaciones dejando a las otras dos Amazonas dormidas y diciéndole a un sirviente que cuando se despertaran las enviara de vuelta a sus respectivas habitaciones.   
  
Iba pensando en el plan de Hades y Poseidón. Hécate se los había propuesto y ellos habían aceptado.  
  
Por su parte Pandora pensaba a cual de sus chicas escogería, al llegar al patio del harén, encontró a Hilda, June y Saori jugando cartas. Tenia ganas de dibujar, así que le pidió a una de las sirvientas que le trajera su libreta de dibujo y sus lápices, mientras se acercaba a sus muchachas, las cuales dejaron de jugar al verla.  
  
-Mi señora.  
  
La saludaron las tres mujeres.   
  
-Vengan.  
  
Les ordeno la pelinegra con una sonrisa. Las otras tres se levantaron obedientes y acompañaron a su señora hasta la habitación de Saori que fue donde las llevo.  
  
-Desnúdense.  
  
Les ordeno a las otras tres. June, Hilda y Saori se miraron extrañadas pero obedecieron a su señora de inmediato.  
  
-Métanse a la cama-Ordeno mientras la sirvienta llegaba con su libreta de dibujo y sus lápices.  
  
Las tres jóvenes mujeres obedecieron aun extrañadas.  
  
-Quiero que se acaricien, que jueguen con el cuerpo las unas de las otras, que se complazcan y no hablen mientras las dibujo, ¿entendieron?  
  
Les pregunto Pandora fríamente. Era la primera vez que las dejaba tocarse entre ellas y las tres mujeres estaban confundidas, pero como conocían de sobra el temperamento de su señora se apresuraron a obedecerlas, Pandora pinto con maestría las expresiones de deleite de las tres mujeres, jugando sus juegos sexuales en la gran cama. Dibujo rápido a las tres mujeres y con precisión.  
  
-Deténganse.  
  
Las tres se detuvieron confusas, estaban al borde del orgasmo.  
  
-Basta ya he terminado. Saben que tiene prohibido tocarse entre ustedes sin una orden expresa mía así que no lo vuelvan a hacer.  
  
Las tres mujeres bajaron las miradas avergonzadas, sus feminidades estaban húmedas y se iban a quedar con las ganas.  
  
-Ven acá Saori.   
  
La aludida obedeció acercándose sumisamente a la mujer.  
  
-Me éxito mucho verlas acariciarse, mírame estoy húmeda, así que usa tu linda boquita.  
  
Le ordeno Pandora con una sonrisa maliciosa, abriéndose de piernas y quitándose la túnica. Saori obedeció apenada.  
  
-Ustedes dos en la cama, hagan un 69 y mastúrbense quiero verlas llegar al orgasmo.  
  
Les ordeno a Hilda y a June.


	9. Capítulo 9: La reunión

** Capítulo 9: La reunión **

  
Hades estaba sentado a la cabeza de la larga mesa de reuniones. A sus pies sentado entre cojines estaba su consorte el precioso peliverde Shun. Una cadena tallada por el mismo Hefestos, fuerte pero liviana, ataba el cuello de Shun, llegando el otro extremo a la mano del mismo Hades. Vestía el muchacho una preciosa túnica violeta oscuro, casi negro, sus cabellos tenían entrelazados diminutos diamantes y su mirada era baja, mirando sus pequeñas y cuidadas manos.  
  
A la derecha de Hades se sentaba Thanatos y un paso atrás parado detrás de la silla estaba Shaka. Lucia muy hermoso, diamantes decoraban su cabello dorado el cual había sido recogido en una elegante trenza, mientras su cuerpo había sido cubierto por una túnica blanca y sus pies estaban calzados por una sandalias doradas.  
  
A la izquierda de Hades se sentaba Hypnos, Shura estaba a su lado, sentado a sus pies entre unos cojines, vestido con una elegante túnica de color arena a juego con sus cabellos, los cuales caían a los lados de su rostro de forma sencilla, pero con estilo, sus calzado era también del mismo color de la túnica y a diferencia de Shun el no estaba atado por ninguna cadena, pues Hypnos tenia la piedad de nunca humillarlos, ni a el ni a los chicos.  
  
Junto a Hypnos se sentada Eacos y junto a el juez del infierno parado detrás de este estaba Ikki vestido con una túnica azul, mirando con tristeza e impotencia a su hermano, el cual sonreía débilmente por poder verlo aunque fuera de lejos. Tanto Hades como Eacos les habían permitido saludarse al llegar, pero fueron unos escasos segundos, apenas un beso en la mejilla y un tierno abrazo antes de ser separados.  
  
Frente a Eacos se sentaba Rhadamanthys, y a los pies de este sentado entre cojines estaba Kannon, lucia sumamente hermoso con una túnica color verde agua, con sus cabellos recogidos hacia tras, dejando despejado el rostro.  
  
Junto a Rhadamanthys estaba Minos, y a los pies de Minos estaba Saga, sentado también entre cojines este lucia igual que su hermano pues ironías de la vida ambos hermanos habían sido vestidos y peinados de la misma forma. Saga y Kannon tenían las manos entrelazadas en el suelo con disimulo, tanto Rhadamanthys como Minos los habían visto pero había dejado pasar ese detalle por alto, dándoles el pequeños gusto a sus favoritos, de el momento de cercanía.  
  
Pandora se sentaba frente a Minos y aun lado de Eacos y parada detrás suyo estaba Saorí, con un vestido rosa, que sinceramente no armonizaba mucho con sus cabellos morados, pero que a Pandora le gustaba y por lo tanto nadie decía nada.  
  
En el otro extremo justo de la mesa, frente a Hades estaba sentado Poseidón y a sus pies con una cadena al igual que Shun ya asía Julián, pero a diferencia de Shun la túnica que portaba Julián era de color negra con los bordes dorados y esta apenas llegaba a las rodillas del muchacho y sus sandalias de estilo griego eran negras, los largos cabellos de Julián habían sido trenzados con diminutas diamantes marinos en ellos.  
  
Los puestos a la izquierda y a la derecha de Poseidón estaban vacíos, pero pronto fueron llenados por quienes faltaban.  
  
Se sentó Hécate la hermosa Diosa de la hechicería a la derecha de Poseidón, mientras el puesto ala izquierda de Poseidón era ocupado por Apolo el Dios de las artes y el sol, junto a quien estaba Hermes su esposo y mensajero de los dioses, el cual quedo de pies a pesar de que Hades le ofreció una silla, puede que hubiese aceptado la decisión de Apolo, pero no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo con esa locura.  
  
-Los que estáis aquí reunidos, es por un motivo muy simple, sus harenes y sus parejas son del mismo sexo vuestro, lo que os impide tener descendencia algo que no se puede permitir pues ustedes necesitáis descendencia. Así que he preparado la pócima de la fertilidad. Esta pócima permitirá concebir a su pareja sea hombre o mujer. En el caso de Pandora será un poco distinto el bebe será de ella y de quien ella elija por medios puramente mágicos, en el caso de los demás masculinos aquí presente, tendrán que crear a sus hijos a la antigua después de que su elegido beba la pócima. Pues al hacerlo, se abrirá una sola vez una pequeña entrada entre el pené y el ano, que será nada mas y nada menos que una vagina, solo durara unas horas y el canal desaparecerá y no volverá a aparecer asta el momento de el alumbramiento nueve meses después. Mis hechiceras ayudaran al momento del parto de cada uno de vuestros elegidos. Espero que disfrutéis de mi regalo, mi pago ya me ha sido dado por Hades. Y Apolo también me a pagado pues el favor para el ha sido a parte.  
  
Dijo la diosa de la hechicería con una sonrisa, mientras hacía aparecer frente a cada uno de los presentes un pequeño frasco de cristal mágico.  
  
-Quién deseéis que sea el portador de su bebe es cosa vuestra así que ustedes sabrán, ya tenéis la pócima, ahora yo me retiro que tengo trabajo que hacer.  
  
Dijo la diosa y con una reverencia salió.  
  
La cara de los miembros de los harenes era todo un poema de pánico y horror, mientras la de los Amos era de pura satisfacción. Hermes miraba a Apolo con rabia no podía creer lo que este le obligaría a hacer y tampoco podía perdonar a Zeus por haberlo obligado a casar con Apolo, el no era una maldita mujer, el era un dios también y por culpa de las imprudencias de la maldita Atenea el gran padre dios lo había ofrecido a Apolo en pago a la deuda de la niñata.  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**** Capítulo 10: Elegidos ** **

 

 

 

Kannon abrazo a Afrodita contra su pecho. El pisciano se veía mas hermoso, que nunca.  
  


 

Rhadamanthys había mandado a Afrodita a reglar de un modo especial esta vez.  
  


 

Una hermosa túnica blanca con bordados azules cubría el esbelto cuerpo del antaño caballero. La túnica se ceñía desde su cintura hacía arriba, el cuello era en forma de V, las mangas pegadas, a partir de del codo se empezaban a soltar, hasta adquirir ya en las muñecas un estilo acampanado, mientras caía suelta sobre su cintura, con dos aberturas a los lados, hasta mas arriba de la mitad de sus muslos, sus pies adornados, con unas sandalias de color blanco, su cabello azul, atado en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo adornado con pequeños diamantes y en su cuello de cisne brillaba la dorada gargantilla, que lo marcaba como miembro del harén de Rhadamanthys.  
  


 

Se veía hermosamente arrebatador, pero así mismo se veía terriblemente triste y asustado.  
  


 

-¿Por qué yo Kannon?  
  


 

Pregunto Afrodita con la voz temblorosa y asustado tratando de no romper a llorar. Kannon acaricio la mejilla del pisciano con ternura y una mirada de compasión.  
  
  


-No lo se Afro, aria todo por estar en tu lugar y así ahorrarte el sufrimiento de ser preñado por ese bastardo, pero Rhadamanthys no quiere ni oír hablar de el asunto, quiere que tu lleves a su hijo en su vientre y que seas tu quien lo des a luz.

  
  


Afrodita se estremeció, apretando con sus blancos puños la camisa de Kannon aterrado.

  
  


-No podré Kannon, no lo resistiré.

 

 

-Si podrás, Afrodita, algún día esta pesadilla terminara y todos seremos libres.  
  


 

Le susurro Kannon apretándolo contra su pecho. Una tímida llamada a la puerta de la recamara del pisciano, hizo separarse a Kannon y Afrodita, mientras Afrodita decía a quien estuviera afuera que entrara.  
  


 

Quien entro a la habitación fue Jabu. Al ver sus ojos asustados y llenos de lagrimas Afrodita le abrió los brazos y el joven corrió hacia ellos.  
  


 

-Afrodita, Milo me lo contó todo, no es justo. No conformes con hacernos sus esclavos sexuales, ahora pretenden provocarte esto a ti.  
  


 

Se quejo el muchacho, abrazándose con fuerza al caballero mas alto. Kannon le puso una mano en los cabellos al unicornio y se los alboroto.  
  


 

-Tranquilo Jabu, ya ni llorar sirve.  
  


 

Le dijo Kannon con suavidad.  
  


 

-Deberíamos unirnos y entre todos darle una tunda de madre a ese cabron.  
  


 

Dijo el unicornio, mirando a los otros dos. Afro y Kannon se sonrieron ante eso.  
  


 

-Mientras tengamos estas gargantillas que restringen nuestros poderes, nos vencería a todos con una sola mano.  
  


 

Le sonrió Kannon.  
  


 

Afrodita se agacho ligeramente hasta estar a la estatura e Jabu y tomándolo de la barbilla lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos.  
  


 

-Quédate junto a Milo y desaparece del camino de Rhadamanthys ¿vale?  
  


 

Le pidió. Jabu suspiro pero aun así asintió.  
  


 

-¿Estarás bien Afrodita?  
  


 

Le pregunto Jabu.  
  


 

-¿Mientras los tenga a ustedes? Si.  
  


 

Asintió el pisciano.  
  


 

-Nosotros estaremos a tu lado.  
  


 

Le aseguro Milo entrando a la recamara con Sorrento. Sorrento se acerco hacía Afrodita y tomando la mano de este entre las suyas, le dejo un objeto en la mano, Afrodita abrió la palma de su mano y lo miro, era una pequeña sortija echa con pequeños diamantes marinos.  
  


 

-Va en el dedo del pie-Le dijo Sorrento ligeramente sonrojado-Siempre la e llevado conmigo mi madre decía que daba suerte, ahora quiero que la lleves contigo, para que te de suerte.   
  


 

Afrodita apretó el objeto en su puño antes de abrasar a Sorrento.  
  
  


-Gracias.

 

 

-De nada.  
  


 

Le sonrió el sireno, mientras daba un paso atrás.  
  


 

-Estas hermoso Afro.  
  


 

Le dijo Sorrento mirándolo fascinado. Afrodita se sonrojo levemente, mientras los otros cuatro, estuvieron completamente de acuerdo con Sorrento.  
  


 

Valentine de Arpía uno de los generales bajo el mando de Rhadamanthys llego por Afrodita. Este no pudo evitar aferrarse a Kannon aterrado, negándose a moverse. Pero antes de que Valentine hiciera algo, Kannon dijo con voz firme.  
  


 

-Yo lo llevare ante mi señor.  
  


 

Dijo fríamente y Valentine ni nadie se atrevió a rebatir, pues el favorito de el juez del infierno había hablado.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Ikki apretó la carta de Shun contra su pecho eso era lo único que lo mantenía firme y le impedía echares a llorar, contra MM quien estaba a su lado, cepillando su cabello tristemente.   
  


 

El fénix vestía una túnica azul oscura bastante sencilla, pero elegante que cubría todo su cuerpo y bajo la cual estaba desnudo.   
  


 

MM termino de cepillar sus cabellos y suspiro, poniendo sus manos en los hombros del joven caballero del fénix.  
  


 

-¿Estarás bien?  
  
  


Le pregunto. Ikki volteo su rostro hacía el y en sus ojos oculto MM pudo sentir el miedo del adolescente así que sentándose a su lado, MM lo abrazo, con un gesto cariñoso que nadie jamás hubiera esperado de alguien tan duro como el.

 

 

-Eso espero Julianus, eso espero.  
  


 

Dijo el fénix en un susurro tembloroso. Eaco lo había escogido para que llevara en su vientre al bebe de el y el único capricho que le había concedido a Ikki fue que nadie lo arreglara y el mismo se pudiera vestir y peinar.  
  


 

-Debería ser yo no ustedes. Cierto que no tengo vocación de padre-Admitio MM-Pero tengo 23 años, tu solo tienes 15, Phenril apenas 14 y los gemelos solo 18. no es justo lo que os hace a ustedes, ustedes son niños.-Se lamento el caballero de Cáncer.  
  


 

Esta vez fue Ikki quien consoló a MM.  
  


 

-No Mascara, no debería ser ni tu ni ninguno de nosotros, deberíamos ser libres, con la oportunidad de elegir a quien amar, pero no lo somos así que tenemos que resignarnos a nuestra vida, por que lamentarnos no nos servirá de nada.  
  


 

MM suspiro.  
  


 

-Tienes razón Ikki, pero es que me siento tan impotente.  
  


 

-Tu y el resto de nosotros Mascara. Julianus ¿Puedo acerté una pregunta?-MM asintió- Eres un buen hombre, ¿Por qué eras antes así?  
  


 

-Es una larga historia-Dijo Mascara con un suspiro melancólico.  
  


 

Antes de que Ikki pudiera decir algo, Phenril entro a la habitación con sus dos lobos y se detuvo al ver a Ikki.  
  


 

-Te vez bonito.  
  


 

Dijo el mas joven de los integrantes del harén sonriéndole al fénix y arrodillándose sobre la cama de este, con sus inseparables lobos a los lados. Ikki le sonrió y acercándose a el, le alboroto el cabello.  
  


 

-Gracias.  
  


 

-¿Vas a copular con el señor?  
  


 

Le pregunto Phenril inocentemente. Ikki no pudo evitar sonrojarse, mientras que MM con una sonrisa era quien le contestaba a Phenril.  
  


 

-Así es pequeño.  
  


 

Phenril asintió, acariciando la cabeza de uno de sus lobos. Mientras los gemelos, Syd y Bud entraban a la recamara.  
  


 

-¿Todo bien Ikki?  
  


 

Le pregunto Syd.  
  


 

-Todo lo bien que puede estar dentro de lo que cabe.  
  


 

Fue la respuesta del fénix.  
  


 

-Ikki, pase lo que pase nosotros te apoyaremos, siempre.  
  


 

Le aseguro Bud. Ikki le sonrió agradecido de verdad a sus compañeros.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Saga miro fijamente a Camus, el acuariano, vestía una túnica de color perla, con elegantes bordados de color marfil y su cabello azul caía suelto con elegancia por su espalda.  
  


 

-Te vez muy bien.  
  


 

Trato de sonreírle Saga. Pero no era fácil El acuariano de 20 años, se había sacrificado por Hyoga.   
  


 

Minos había elegido al joven rubio para que llevara en sus entrañas a su hijo, pero luego de muchos ruegos de Saga y Camus los mayores, habían convencido a Minos que los escogiera a uno de ellos dos, el desafortunado había sido Camus.  
  


 

Hyoga quien estaba sentado con Isaac, en uno de los sofás, se levanto y se adelanto hasta quedar junto a su maestro.  
  


 

-Gracias, por lo que hizo por mi.  
  


 

Le dijo Hyoga apenado, pues le entristecía que la suerte que corría Camus fuera por salvarlo a el.  
  


 

-No te entristezcas Hyoga. Tu y Isaac son muy importantes para mi, no me arrepiento de mi decisión.  
  


 

Le aseguro el acuario. Hagen acaricio los hombros de Isaack de forma reconfortante, sentándose junto a este, mientras Camus dejaba a Hyoga en manos de Saga.  
  
  


-Cuídalos.

  
  


Le pidió Camus señalando con la mirada a los tres adolescentes. Saga asintió.

  
  


-Te estaré esperando.

  
  


Le aseguro el geminiano.

 

 

***  
  


 

Vestido con un elegante y bonito Yukata de color negro y verde, Shiryu se encontraba bastante nervioso.  
  


 

Tanto Alberich, quien era apenas un año mayor que el, como Mime que tenia la misma edad que Alberich y Siegfried y Shura los mayores estaban con el, ayudándolo a terminar los detalles de su vestimenta.  
  


 

Cuando Hypnos les planteo a los tres chicos lo de la posibilidad del embarazo y que analizaría bien a cual escoger. Ninguno se mostró muy contento pero tampoco se resistieron.  
  


 

Conocían lo suficientemente bien a Hypnos como para saber que este los cuidaría y no los dañaría, al menos físicamente.   
  
  


Así que cuando eligió a Shiryu este solo asintió y se resigno a su destino sabiendo que al menos su hijo tendría dos padres que cuidarían de el y cuatro tíos que lo amarían con locura.

  
  


-Estas nervioso.

  
  


Comento Shura al tomar entre sus manos las del joven dragón de 14 años.

 

 

-Todo estará bien.  
  


 

Le aseguro Alberich con firmeza.  
  


 

-si Hypnos te cuidara, si hubiera alguna oportunidad de que esta noche fuera dolorosa para ti sabes que nuestro señor te dormiría, para evitarte cualquier dolor.  
  


 

Le dijo Siegfried con una sonrisa.  
  


 

-Lose, solo es que no puedo evitar estar nervioso.  
  


 

Comento Shiryu.  
  


 

-Todos te cuidaremos Shiryu.  
  


 

Le aseguro Shura con una sonrisa, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse del taburete, pues había llegado la hora de que fuera con Hypnos.  
  


 

  
***  
  


 

-Shaka, tienes que ser fuerte.  
  
  


Le rogó Shion al rubio, pero este no podía dejar de sollozar aferrado a su camisa.

  
  


-No lo aguantare Shion, me moriré, si tengo que llevar al hijo de ese bastado en mi vientre.

  
  


Mu que no podía soportar la angustia de su amado rubio lo aparto de los brazos de Shion estrechándolo en los suyos y alzando el rostro de Shaka con manos suaves, desafió las reglas y lo beso dulcemente.

 

 

-Yo estaré contigo Shaka.  
  


 

-Y no solo Mu, también nosotros.  
  


 

Le aseguro Orfeo, quien tenia a Kiki en brazos.  
  
  


-No pienses que tu hijo es también de ese bastardo.

  
  


Le susurro Shion, acariciándole el rubio y largo cabello.

  
  


-Piensa que es tuyo y de Mu.

  
  


Dijo el pequeño Kiki.

  
  


-Así es.

  
  


Le dijo Mu, acariciándole la mejilla con cariño.

  
  


-Los necesito, los necesito por que sin ustedes no resistiré esto.

  
  


Se lamento Shaka.

 

 

-Aquí estaremos Shaka, no te abandonaremos.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Julián Solo vestía una túnica larga, hasta sus pies, elegante y delicada, de color azul cielo como su cabello.  
  


 

A su lado estaban Arakne, Bian, Eo y Argol ninguno de los cuatro decía nada, pero estaban hay como un apoyo firme y seguro.  
  


 

-Cuándo el acabe conmigo... ¿Podríamos dormir juntos?  
  
  


Pregunto Julián en un susurro rompiendo el silencio.

  
  


El apoyo de sus compañeros no se hizo esperar.

  
  


-Claro que si, aremos como una pijamada.

  
  


Propuso Bian con una sonrisa vacilante.

  
  


-Comeremos porquerías y recordaremos viejos tiempos.

  
  


Les siguió el juego Argol

  
  


-Y Arakne nos cantara una nana, al final a todos.

  
  


Dijo Eo. Y aunque Arakne quien tenia una voz preciosa odiaba cantar, pero al ver los ojitos de Julián no se pudo negar a esto.

  
  


***

  
  


Aiolos y Dhoko consolaban a Seiya, mientras Mysty y Aioras tranquilizaban los nervios de Shun.

  
  


Tanto Shun como Seiya parecían dos pequeños príncipes, ataviados iguales, solo diferenciándose por el color de sus atuendos.

  
  


Ambos vestían con las mas elegantes y delicadas joyas, con túnicas de cortes maestros, solo que la de Shun era verde la de Seiya era roja.

  
  


La razón de que ambos vistieran igual y que las cosas estuvieran tan tensas y tristes en este harén, era que no conforme con lo que le hacia a Shun, Hades había avisado esa mañana que no solo embarazaría a Shun, si no que también a Seiya así que ambos debían de ser preparados y ambos jóvenes, quienes irónicamente eran los mas jóvenes del harén, estaban medio muertos de miedo y los adultos hacían lo que podían por tranquilizarlo pero no era fácil teniendo en cuenta que ambos apenas estaban próximos a cumplir los 14 años y dentro de nueve meses ambos estarían trayendo al mundo a los hijos de su verdugo.

  
  


-Algún día Hades pagara por todo esto.

  
  


Juro Aioras dejándose abrazar por Mysty mientras veía con impotencia como Seiya y Shun eran llevados de ahí.

  
  


-El y todos sus secuaces.

  
  


Dijo Aiolos, mientras Dhoko se sentaba a su lado y el sagitariano se recostaba en el pecho de este.

 

 

  
***  
  


 

Hermes miro con odio su reflejo en el hermoso espejo de su hogar. Estaban en el Olimpo, en el templo de Apolo donde ahora vivía y donde viviría para siempre por culpa de Atenea.  
  
  


Ella había tenido la culpa de todo, pero como era la niña consentida de su padre Zeus, este lo había usado a el, para espiar la deuda que esta tenia con Apolo, ofreciéndolo en matrimonio al dios del sol y en algunos minutos tendría que cumplir con sus deberes de consorte para con su esposo y dejar que este lo preñara, pero algún día Apolo y todo esos malditos dioses de pacotilla, sobre todo Atenea se lo pagarían.

 


	11. Capítulo 11: La concepción, primera parte.

**** Capítulo 11: La concepción, primera parte. ** **

 

 

 

Afrodita, no miraba a Rhadamanthys no miraba lo que este le hacia a su cuerpo, había tomado la poción la cual le había causado un dolor horrible, mientras creaba en su cuerpo el pequeño orificio que era el canal vaginal.

 

  
Pero su único gesto en ese momento había sido apretar los dientes con dolor, soltar un pequeño jadeo y cerrar sus ojos.

 

 

Cuando el dolor paso y Rhadamanthys empezó a desnudarlo para poseerlo, Afrodita se había dejado acostar en la cama.  
  


 

Oía los halagos a su belleza, mas no los escuchaba. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero miraban a la nada en realidad. Su hermoso rostro sin expresión y su cuerpo quieto y sin vida como el de un muñeco de porcelana en las manos de su señor.  
  


 

Sentir la penetración de Rhadamanthys por ese nuevo orificio virgen de su cuerpo, fue bastante doloroso, pero solo cerró sus ojos que miraba a la pared de la izquierda por unos segundos antes de volverlos a abrir.  
  


 

Lo sintió moverse en su interior, pero ni siquiera entonces lo miro, su hermosa cabeza peli-azul recostada sobre la almohada miraba a la pared de la izquierda sin expresión alguna sin querer ver a su amo. Lo sintió acabar y correrse en su interior y solo entonces su rostro mostró una pequeña emoción, pues una lagrima rodó fuera de sus ojos silenciosamente, mientras los cerraba.   
  


 

Rhadamanthys lo tomo de la barbilla y lo beso complacido.  
  


 

-¿Me puedo retirar ya mi señor?  
  


 

Pregunto Afrodita con una voz carente de emoción. Rhadamanthys se dejo caer sobre su lado en la cama y asintió.  
  


 

-Si, hoy fuiste tal y como me gustas sumiso y hermoso como siempre lo debes de ser, ya puedes retirarte.  
  


 

Afrodita se levanto, negándose a mirar su cuerpo y mucho menos su entrepierna donde ahora había un orificio que no era natural, un orificio por el que el mal nacido de Rhadamanthys había puesto en su vientre a un hijo.   
  


 

Cerró sus ojos para no llorar o gritar y tomando su túnica con manos temblorosas se la puso. Tanta prisa tenia por salir que hasta las sandalias dejo tiradas en el suelo.  
  


 

Una vez fuera de la habitación de Rhadamanthys sus pies corrieron alejándolo de ese lugar hasta llegar al pasillo del harén. Sus ojos repletos de lagrimas, casi ciegos, pero aun así no dejo de correr hasta que llego a su habitación.  
  


 

Entro aun llorando mientras sus manos intentaban arrancar su túnica con desprecio. Unas suaves manos sobre las suyas lo detuvieron.  
  


 

Alzo su rostro inundado de lagrimas y sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, dieron con los afligidos de Kannon.   
  


 

Se refugio en el pecho del geminiano hecho un mar de lagrimas. Kannon lo abraso con fuerza contra su pecho, tratando de consolarlo. Lo tomo en brazos para llevarlo a la cama y acostarlo para que descansara pero Afrodita se aferró a el negándose.

 

 

-No por favor, tengo que quitarme su sabor, su olor, me quiero bañar, quiero sacarme la piel a tiras, no me lleves a mi cama, llévame a el baño del harén.

 

 

Kannon asintió y cambio su rumbo, y con el pisciano en brazos, se encamino a el baño del harén.  
  


 

El baño principal del harén, era una habitación enorme, la bañera era en realidad un enorme yacusi, donde cabían los cinco cómodamente y sobraba espacio. También habían tres duchas y dos tinas pequeñas, además de enormes espejos, lavadores (lavamanos, donde te lavas los dientes) y unos cubículos que daban al sanitario.  
  


 

Kannon dejo a Afrodita sentado en el borde del jacuzzi, mientras lo encendía. Una vez lo tubo encendido y lleno, hizo levantarse a el hermoso pisciano y lo desnudo. Afrodita se dejo mansamente, dejando que le quitara las joyas le soltara e cabello y le quitara la túnica. Su vista se detuvo un momento en la entrepierna, viendo aquel huequito lleno de semen, pero no hizo ningún comentario y se volvió a levantar. Cuando fue a ayudarlo a meterse en el yacusi que era profundo pero a apenas 4 pulgadas del nivel del suelo, el pisciano lo detuvo.  
  


 

-Báñate conmigo, por favor.  
  


 

Pidió en un tímido susurro. Kannon no lo dudo el también se quito su ropa y entro al yacuzi con Afrodita.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Ikki al igual que Afrodita, se mantuvo quieto, frió, indiferente en apariencia entre los brazos de Eacos.  
  


 

Pero el no hizo ningún gesto de dolor a pesar de que le dolió cuando al beber la posición, el pequeño orificio se creo entre sus partes intimas. A pesar de que le dolió cuando Eacos lo penetro, con poco o ningún cuidado y que se movió sin tan siquiera dejarlo acoplarse.   
  


 

A pesar de todo eso no le dio el placer a Eacos de tan siquiera largar un gemido de dolor. Cuando Eacos se salió de dentro de el, se levanto sin pedir permiso y tomando su túnica se la puso, se puso sus zapatos y salió de la habitación de su señor sin mirar atrás.   
  


 

Le dolía de la cintura para abajo pero no emitió queja mientras caminaba hacia las habitaciones del harén.  
  


 

Ikki volvió a las habitaciones del harén en apariencia tranquilo, sin expresión alguna. Pero cuando vio sentado en el pasillo a Phenril con sus dos lobos y que este se levantaba de un salto al verlo llegar y corría hacia el abrazándolo, se derrumbo.  
  


 

-¿Estas bien?  
  


 

Le pregunto Phenril preocupado, mientras sentía a los dos lobos frotándose entre sus pies para reconfortarlo. Ikki no pudo contener dos lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos, pero su voz nos e rompió, cuando le aseguro a Phenril, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y mirándolo a los ojos.  
  


 

-Estaré bien.  
  


 

Sintió unos pasos apresurados y vio a Julianus acercándose hacia el, por el pasillo. Como siempre solo llevaba el pantalón del pijama y sus pies estaban descalzos. Casi pisándole los talones, estaban Syd y Bud.  
  


 

-Ikki...  
  


 

-¿Cómo estas?  
  


 

-Muy necesitado de un baño.  
  


 

Fue todo lo que dijo el fénix con una sonrisa débil, antes de verse envuelto por sus amigos, quienes lo llevaron y lo ayudaron a bañarse como si fuera un niño pequeño. Un niño siendo mimado y cuidado, por quienes lo querían y apreciaban.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Solo el penar en Hyoga y en Issack y en sus sonrisas de aquel entonces cuando eran sus alumnos ambos en Siberia, fue lo único que sostuvo a Camus, mientras bebía la pócima y se desnudaba para Minos.  
  


 

Fue el rostro de Saga el que acudió a su mente, su sonrisa, mientras lo ayudaba cuando la maldad no se había apoderado aun de el y Camus tan solo era un aspirante a caballero.  
  


 

Fue las raras y escasas sonrisas de Hagen, las que acudieron a su mente mientras sentía a ese bastardo moverse en su interior, fue el rostro de sus compañeros y amigos lo que estuvo en su mente, ayudándolo a mantener el rostro frió y sin expresión, mientras Minos acababa dentro de el.  
  


 

Como un autómata, se levanto se vistió y se dirigió a las habitaciones del harén.   
  


 

No reacciono, como si su mente estuviera en otro lado y no en su cuerpo, cuando Saga lo tomo de los hombros y lo llevo al baño desnudándolo y metiéndolo en la tina.   
  


 

Dejo que lo bañara y le lavara el cabello, pero cuando fue a lavar aquel huequito que no era natural de su cuerpo y en el que aun habían restos de semen, detuvo la mano de Saga.   
  
  


Lo miro a los ojos y Saga pudo ver como estos se llenaban de lagrimas que no derramaba. Como si de pronto su mente volviera a su cuerpo y fuera consiente de todo. Abrió los brazos y Camus se metió entre ellos, dejando salir su silencioso llanto, mientras Saga sin importarle que se estuviera mojando lo abrasaba. Hasta que termino por meterse a la tina aun vestido y acunarlo entre sus brazos, mientras lo dejaba desahogarse.

 

 

***  
  


 

Hypnos sabedor de que la pócima al crear el pequeño huequito que hacia de vagina, provocaba un fuerte dolor, adormeció con sus poderes a Shiryu, quien entre sus brazos no sintió ningún dolor. Una vez listo, anulo casi por completo el efecto de sus poderes dejando un poco para que sirviera de anestesia.  
  


 

Lo amo y lo acaricio con cariño y ternura, procurándose por su disfruto, por que gozara de su caricias y quedara satisfecho. Por que no le doliera y que el recuerdo de la concesión de su hijo fuera algo bonito en la mente de el joven dragón.  
  


 

Cuando termino, salió con cuidado del cálido interior del joven y lo abrazo contra su pecho para dejarlo dormir. Apenas dos horas después despertaba Shiryu soñoliento.  
  


 

-Mi señor..  
  


 

-Shhh, duerme pequeño dragón.  
  


 

Le sonrió dulcemente Hypnos.  
  



	12. Capítulo 12: Concepción (segunda parte)

**** Capítulo 12: Concepción (segunda parte) ** **

****** **

****** **

Los ojos de Shaka estaban fuertemente cerrados, para no romper a llorar.

 

No le había importado el dolor cuando bebió la poción, ni siquiera cuando Thanatos, con su usual brusquedad y falta de cuidado, lo penetró.

 

Lo que realmente le dolió fue sentirlo correrse en su interior, saber que desde ese momento llevaba un hijo de su maldito verdugo formándose en su vientre.

 

Quiso levantarse y salir corriendo de allí, pero le dolía demasiado, como tantas veces antes Thanatos había sido muy bruto y lo había lastimado.

 

Aún así reunió fuerzas de su abatido interior, y pensando en Mu y en sus compañeros, se levantó sin hacer ni un sólo gesto de dolor. Thanatos lo dejó y después de besarlo, le dio permiso para que regresara a sus habitaciones. Así lo hizo Shaka, se vistió y se fue.

 

Una vez fuera, tuvo que apoyarse de la pared, pues el maldito sádico de Thanatos realmente lo había lastimado.

 

Cerca del pasillo del harén, Shion lo estaba esperando, al verlo, lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó hasta el baño del harén. Ahí estaba un Kiki que se había negado en redondo a irse a dormir. También un preocupado Orfeo, quien tenía un brazo pasado por los pequeños hombros de Kiki y otro en los de Mu. El guardián del signo del cordero, tenía los ojos hinchados, demostrando de esa forma que había estado llorando.

 

Fue entonces que Shaka se derrumbó. Por primera vez se derrumbó, soltando un llanto desgarrador.

 

A todos se les rompió el corazón. Mu corrió hacia él, y ambos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo, cada uno llorando en los brazos del otro. Kiki ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Orfeo para dar rienda suelta a su llanto. Orfeo lo tomó en brazos y el pelirrojo enterró su cabecita en el cuello del mayor, abrazando con sus manitas el cuello de este sin dejar de llorar. Shion, sabiendo que tenía que darles un espacio a Shaka y a Mu, se acercó a Orfeo y a Kiki. Envolvió a Orfeo entre sus fuertes brazos, atrapando de este modo a la misma vez a Kiki, quien quedaba en medio de ambos. Luego de un rato, Orfeo, Shion y Kiki se acercaron a la pareja abrazada estrechamente y de rodillas en el suelo. Los ayudaron a levantarse y ayudaron a Shaka a desnudarse. Una vez en la ducha, lo bañaron ellos, pues Shaka estaba como enajenado, como ido.

 

Shion miró a Orfeo y asintió en dirección a este. Orfeo se acerco a Kiki y fue a tomar al niño en brazos para llevarlo a dormir. Ikki no se resistió, pero antes se inclinó sobre la mejilla de Shaka y la besó con tristeza. Luego permitió que Orfeo lo tomara en brazos y saliera con el de ahí. Shion terminó de ayudar a Mu de bañar a Shaka, y miró al peli lila a los ojos.

 

\- Ten cuidado Mu.

 

Le advirtió el peliverde lemuriano. Mu asintió. Shion se inclinó besando la frente de Shaka y levantándose salió de ahí.

 

Mu quedó con un aún quieto y pasivo Shaka. Parecía que meditaba como solía hacer muchas veces en el templo de Virgo. Mu se inclinó sobre él y besó suavemente sus labios. Y al fin Shaka volvió a reaccionar, miró entre asustado y anhelante a Mu.

 

\- No hagas eso, si Thanatos nos descubre nos mata.

 

Pero Mu lo silenció con otro beso.

 

\- No me importa, que me mate. Pero déjame borrar sus caricias de tu piel, hagamos a este bebé nuestro.

 

Ambos caballeros se miraron a los ojos. Esta vez fue Shaka quien besó a Mu, y ambos con una sonrisa y con otro beso se entregaron el uno a los brazos del otro.

 

***

Cuando Hades terminó con Seiya y Shun, poco quedaba en esos momentos de la salud emocional de ambos chicos.

 

Shun, el más sensible de ambos, lloraba, ahogando su llanto con las manos que cubría su rostro. Mientras Seiya, quien también se sentía al borde del llanto, pero no quería darle a Hades el gusto de ponerse a llorar, miraba desesperado a Shun. Desesperado por abrazarlo, desesperado por consolarlo.

 

Hades, saciado, satisfecho, saliendo del baño de su habitación sólo cubierto por una túnica abierta, los miró divertido aunque su exterior seguía siendo tan frío como siempre pareció.

 

\- Sé que lo quieres abrazar, Seiya, anda hazlo.

 

Le dijo Hades, dispuesto a mostrar algo de piedad con sus dos favoritos. Y más tardó él en hablar que Seiya, aún con su cuerpo adolorido, en abrazar a Shun. Ambos estaban tendidos en la cama. Shun correspondió al abrazo enterrando su cabeza peli-verde en el pecho del Pegaso. Al momento de darles la pócima y hacerlos suyo, Hades no había demostrado piedad con ninguno de los dos, los había lastimado cruelmente recreándose en su sufrimiento.

 

Había tomado primero a Seiya, obligando al sensible peliverde a verlo todo sin apartar la vista. Los hermosos ojos de Shun habían brillado de impotencia y sus ojos habían conectado con los de Seiya. Fue la miradita acongojada y llena de impotencia de Shun lo que le impidió a Seiya estallar en llanto. Tenía que ser fuerte por ambos, por él y por Shun.

 

Cuando llegó el turno de Shun, este ya estaba aterrado por el sufrimiento que había visto pasara Seiya. Y al ver como Hades lastimaba y violaba a tan hermoso ángel, Seiya sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Seguía tendido en la cama junto a Shun y Hades viendo todo el espectáculo. Se sintió impotente por no haber podido vencer a Hades y ser sus esclavos ahora. No ganaron y ahora ángeles inocentes como Shun sufrían las consecuencias.

 

Había visto como Shun ladeaba la cabeza de lado en la almohada y buscaba la mirada de Seiya, tal vez buscando ánimos, fuerzas para aguantar eso. Y a pesar de que Seiya también se sentía al borde del abismo, no dudo en darle a su amigo su apoyo y sus ánimos a través de una simple mirada llena de amistad y cariño.

 

Pero ahora que todo había terminado, lo único que los dos jóvenes querían era irse de ahí, ir al harén y sentirse envueltos y cuidados por Aiolos, Aioras, Dhoko y Misty.

 

\- ¿Podemos retirarnos, mi señor?

 

Se atrevió a preguntar al fin Seiya sin levantar su mirada hacia Hades.

 

Hades estuvo a punto de decir que no, quería que ambos jóvenes durmieran consigo, pero la mirada de desesperación de Shun, esa mirada plagada de tristeza y dolor, hizo que el apuesto dios de los infiernos asintiera. Ambos se levantaron, Shun más lento que Seiya, pues por ser el último en ser tomado, su dolor era más reciente e intenso que el de Seiya. Se vistieron y dejando que Hades los besara y los manoseara un poco, salieron de la habitación. Una vez fuera se tomaron de las manos. Shun se apoyó de Seiya. Seiya le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y Shun le pasó las manos por la cintura. Ambos corrieron hacia el harén.

 

De más está decir que todos sus compañeros estaban despiertos esperándolos. Y ellos lo agradecieron, porque necesitaban consuelo, necesitaban algo de paz aunque fuera.

 

***

 

Julian se limitó admirar a aquel que un día habitó en su cuerpo, y que ahora con cuerpo propio seguía siendo el dueño de su cuerpo. No habló, no gimió, no se quejó, y aunque así lo quiso, no lloró.

 

Aguantó como todo un guerrero la pócima, las caricias, la penetración, los embistes en su interior. Aguantó los besos y caricias, hasta que al fin Poseidón se corrió en su interior.

 

Julian lo miró indiferente como si ese no fuera su cuerpo, como si sólo fuera una película que veía de lejos.

 

Poseidón salió de su interior y lo abrazó contra él. Julian lo dejó hasta que se durmió, entonces se levantó con cuidado de no despertarlo y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

 

Poseidón lo había sentido y se había dado cuenta, pero lo dejó. Julian se vistió con calma, para no lastimar más su dolorido cuerpo.

 

Salió como un autómata, siguió hasta el harén. Pero llegó un punto en el que no pudo seguir caminando, fue como si el horror de pronto llegara a él. Sintió que caía pero unos brazos lo sostuvieron. Al alzar su mirada, dio con los cálidos ojos de Argol.

 

\- Tranquilo, ahora estás con nosotros.

 

Le dijo Argol suavemente. Y Julian le creyó. Cuando Argol lo tomó en brazos, él se abrazó al cuello del antiguo caballero de Atenea y dejó que las lágrimas salieran con libertad de sus ojos.

 

Argol lo consoló y pronto no sólo lo hizo Argol sino también el resto de sus compañeros.

 

***

 

Y por último Hermes. Este sí se entregó a la pasión. Apolo era un maldito bastardo de mierda, pero seguía siendo un excelente amante.

  
  


Pero mientras lo sentía moverse en su interior, mientras estallaba en su orgasmo a la vez que lo hacía Apolo en su interior, Hermes se juró que se vengaría, de todos los superiores dioses de pacotilla.

 

Él sólo era un mensajero así que había sido una pieza sacrificable en el juego de los dioses superiores. Pero se la pagarían, se juró Hermes, y sabía quienes lo podrían ayudar en su venganza... las mismas víctimas de los dioses, sus compañeros de penurias. Mortales poderosos, sólo tenía que buscar la forma de liberarlos del poder de los collares de contención y entonces todos pagarían.

 

Hermes sonrió acurrucándose contra el pecho de su esposo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

 

Sí muy pronto se vengaría. 


	13. Capítulo 13: Embarazos, primera parte.

**** Capítulo 13: Embarazos, primera parte. ** **

****** **

_< <Cinco meses después>>_

 

En el harén de Rhadamanthys, más precisamente en el patio del harén, estaba sentado junto a una fuente Kannon, con un libro de poesías, y acostado en el mismo banquito y con la cabeza recostada en los pies de Kannon estaba Afrodita.

 

Se veía tremendamente angelical con sus cinco meses de embarazo. La pequeña curva de su estómago, mezclada con la luminosidad que le había dado el embarazo le daba una apariencia etérea y hermosa.

 

Kannon leía en esos momentos en voz alta, pues insistía en leerle al bebé. A menudo solía leerle y cuando no lo hacía él, lo hacía o Sorrento o Milo o Jabu. Pero todos querían leerle al bebé. Todos querían tocar el vientre de Afrodita y sentir al crío moverse.

 

El embarazo hasta cierto punto era un alivio para Afrodita porque ahora Rhadamanthys no lo podía violar si no quería hacerle daño al bebé.

 

Cuando lo quería penetrar tenía que hacerlo con calma y cuidado, y no lo podía golpear.

 

Lo que le entristecía un poco, era que muchas veces cuando Rhadamanthys quería estar con él para no lastimar al bebé, solía llamar a uno de sus compañeros y Afrodita no quería que ellos sufrieran.

 

En esos momentos Afrodita soltó una exclamación de felicidad y se llevó las manos al vientre con una sonrisa.

 

\- ¿Qué sucede?

 

Le preguntó un preocupado Kannon dejando de leer.

 

\- Se movió.

 

Sonrió Afrodita tomando la mano de Kannon en su vientre. Kannon también sonrió al sentir al crío moverse.

 

\- Sabes, creo que será una niña y será tan hermosa como tú.

 

Aseguró el geminiano. Afrodita se sentó con una sonrisa feliz y se volteó hacia Kannon. Era extraño, odiaba que Rhadamanthys alabara su belleza, pero con Kannon no le molestaba.

 

\- Entonces será una niña hermosa.

 

Aceptó Afrodita con una sonrisa pícara. De pronto sus ojitos se volvieron soñadores.

 

\- ¿Sabes dónde me gustaría tenerla? - Le preguntó a Kannon.

 

Kannon asintió.

 

\- No estoy seguro, pero apostaría algo a que en un jardín.

  
Afrodita volvió a sonreír.

 

\- Justamente.

 

Dijo con una sonrisa radiante. Kannon no lo pudo resistir, soltó el libro y tomando con una mano la barbilla de Afrodita acercó su cara al pisciano.

 

Afrodita cerró los ojos al sentir los otros labios sobre los suyos y abrió su boca dando paso a esa lengua. Se estremeció de placer.

 

Las manos de Kanon fueron hacia su cintura levantándolo y poniéndolo sobre su regazo, mientras las manos de Afrodita rodeaban su cuello. El beso subió de intensidad. Las manos de Kannon se metieron bajo la camisa de Afrodita acariciando la piel y el vientre hinchado. Afrodita suspiró de placer dentro del beso. Pero antes de que pasara a mayores, una voz los interrumpió.

 

\- ¡Están locos! - Exclamó Sorrento acercándose a ellos - Si Rhadamanthys los hubiese visto nadie los hubiese salvado del seguro castigo que les daría.

 

Kannon y Afrodita se separaron sobresaltados. Afrodita tenía un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas y Kannon lo miraba embelesado. Embarazado su compañero era aún más hermoso.

 

Sorrento se acercó a ellos y los miró con ojos suplicantes.

 

\- Por favor, ya no vuelvan a hacer eso. Me muero de angustia cada vez que pienso que Rhadamanthys podría atrapar a Jabu y a Milo, no quiero también preocuparme por ustedes. Menos por ti en tu estado, Afrodita.

 

Les rogó Sorrento.

 

\- Jabu y Milo son hermanos.

 

Trató de excusarlos Afrodita.

 

\- Sí - Aceptó Sorrento - Pero también son amantes, y eso está prohibido entre nosotros.

 

Le recordó Sorrento.

 

\- ¿Y qué quieres, Sorrento? Si el único amor que podemos encontrar en este sitio es el que nos brindamos entre nosotros mismos. No puedo juzgar a Jabu y a Milo, por demostrarse su amor con caricias y besos a pesar de ser hermanos, porque es el único alivio que tienen en este infierno.

 

Sorrento suspiró derrotado, Kannon tenía razón, pero era muy peligroso si los descubrían.

 

Afrodita lo miró.

 

\- No te angusties por nosotros, Sorrento.

 

Le pidió el pisciano dulcemente. Sorrento fue a hablar pero en ese momento llegó un agitado Jabu que lloraba a raudales.

 

\- ¿Jabu, qué te sucede?

 

\- Rhadamanthys está furioso, Afrodita. Supo del desplante que hiciste al no quererte poner la ropa que te obsequió y venía dispuesto a darte una lección. Milo se interpuso en su camino diciéndole que sólo sobre su cadáver te tocaría a ti o al bebé, y Rhadamanthys se arrojó sobre él. Lo va a matar, lo va a matar a golpes.

 

Lloró el antiguo unicornio desesperado. Kannon se levantó de inmediato junto con Sorrento.

 

\- Llévate a Afrodita a mi habitación y enciérrense ahí, no salgan por nada del mundo.

 

Les gritó Kannon mientras corría hacia dentro del harén con Sorrento.

 

Afrodita tomó entre sus brazos a Jabu y lo llevó hasta la habitación de Kannon.

 

\- Ya no llores, Jabu, Sorrento y Kannon salvarán a Milo.

 

Le susurró con ternura el peliazul, y el unicornio se dejó caer en sus brazos, llorando desesperado.

 

***

 

Ikki miró en los catálogos que Eacos le había dado.

 

\- ¿Qué te parece esta cuna, Máscara?

 

Preguntó al mayor acariciándose el vientre distraídamente.

 

\- ¿Una cuna adornada de Barney? ¿Quieres que tu hijo te odie? Ni Eacos es tan cruel; mira, esta está más bonita.

 

Dijo Máscara señalando otra.

 

\- ¿Una cuna adornada con cosas de Chuki? ¿Tú estás loco? ¿Quieres que mi bebé tenga pesadillas?

 

Le reclamó el fénix.

 

\- Dios, pobre de nuestro sobrino - Se lamentó Bud - Los gustos de ustedes dos son tan malos, que mejor los ayudamos. - Dijo el gemelo.

 

Syd asintió ante las palabras de Bud. Le quitó el catálogo a Ikki, y le señaló una cuna. Era de madera de caoba y las sabanitas y todos los accesorios de la cuna eran de fénix.

 

\- Esa es una buena cuna.

 

Dijo Syd, y Bud asintió. MM e Ikki miraron la cuna y tuvieron que aceptar que era una bonita cuna para el bebé.

 

En ese momento entró al cuarto Phenril, con sus lobos siguiéndolo y con algo entre sus manos que tenía escondidas a su espalda.

 

El guerrero sagrado de Arioto parecía apenado.

 

\- Phenril ¿sucede algo?

 

Le preguntó Ikki con una sonrisa al verlo.

 

Phenril respiró hondo y sacó lo que ocultaba tras la espalda, tendiéndoselo a Ikki; era un paquete bastante mal envuelto.

 

\- Yo lo hice con las cosas de mi cuarto, para el bebé.

 

Dijo Phenril sonrojado.

 

Ikki lo miró con una sonrisa, pues el gesto de Phenril le llegó al corazón. Se apresuró a abrir emocionado el regalo mal envuelto. Y su corazón se enterneció a la vez que una sonrisa tierna se dibujaba en sus labios. Era un peluche con la forma de un pequeño lobo blanco hecho a mano. Ikki alzó sus ojos emocionados y llenos de ternura hacia Phenril.

 

\- Es que el bebe no tenía ningún juguete aún para que lo acompañara en su cunita.

 

Se excusó Phenril. Ikki se levantó de la cama y lo abrazó.

 

\- Apuesto a que a mi bebé le encantará tu regalo, Phenril, muchas gracias.

 

Le dijo Ikki sinceramente. Phenril sonrió feliz y acarició el vientre hinchado cubierto por una holgada camisa.

 

Oyeron unos pasos acercarse. Phenril se asustó y se ocultó en el regazo de MM que solo tuvo tiempo de abrir los brazos y recibir al jovencito en ellos cuando este se le arrojó encima.

 

Los pasos se volvieron a alejar y sólo entonces Phenril soltó a MM.

 

\- Phenril ¿qué te sucedió?

 

Le preguntó Ikki preocupado.

 

\- Amigo ¿sucede algo?

 

Eran los gemelos los que más se preocuparon por la actitud de Phenril. MM se limitó a acariciar el largo cabello del joven en su regazo.

 

\- ¿Por qué te asustaste, Phenril?

 

Le preguntó MM.

 

\- Yo pensé que era el señor Eacos.

 

Todos se extrañaron. Era Phenril de ellos el que menos le importaba el sexo con Eacos.

 

\- ¿Sucede algo con el señor?

 

Preguntó Ikki preocupado sentándose en la cama alrededor de MM y Phenril como los gemelos.

 

\- Él quería que yo acariciara a JD y dejara que me montara, pero ni JD (mi lobo) ni yo queríamos, porque las especies diferentes no se aparean entre sí.

 

Dijo Phenril. Los más grandes entendieron sin problema que Eacos quería que Phenril mantuviera relaciones con uno de sus lobos.

 

\- ¿Y qué hiciste cuando te pidió eso, Phenril?

 

Le preguntó un preocupado Syd.

 

\- Me negué y me pegó, salí corriendo y eso fue ayer en la noche, no lo he vuelto a ver.

 

\- Por eso te fuiste a dormir con nosotros.

 

Dijo de pronto Bud al entender la conducta de Phenril la otra noche.

 

\- ¿Verdad que yo no me puedo aparear con mis lobos?

 

Dijo Phenril con inocencia. MM le acarició el cabello.

 

\- No, Phenril, JD sólo se puede aparear con otros lobos. - Le dijo MM. - No te preocupes por  Eacos, él no volverá a pedirte eso, yo lo evitaré. - Aseguró el mayor.

 

***

 

Los cinco integrantes del harén de Minos estaban tirados en ese momento en el suelo de la biblioteca, frente a la chimenea.

 

Saga, Issack, Hyoga, Hagen y Camus. Issack y Hyoga jugaban cartas, Saga leía un libro sentado junto a Camus, pues supuestamente eso era bueno para el bebé. Mientras Hagen le daba un masaje a Camus en la espalda, pues el acuario se venía quejando hacía un buen rato de que le dolía.

 

A la hora de la comida los cinco integrantes del harén comieron juntos entre bromas y charlas tranquilas. Las cosas estaban muy relajadas en el harén de Hielo desde que dos días atrás, Minos tuviera que salir dejando a los cinco guerreros en el harén.

 

Pero nada es eterno, y Minos llegó esa noche. Estaban todos descansando, en sus respectivos cuartos, menos Hyoga, quien se había quedado hasta tarde hablando con Camus y se había quedado dormido en la cama de este; Camus sin querer despertarlo e imposibilitado de cargarlo por su embarazo, lo había arropado y se había acostado junto a su antiguo alumno.

 

Por lo que cuando Minos llegó a su templo y se dirigió hacia las habitaciones del harén, más precisamente a la de Camus, y lo encontró dormido abrazado a Hyoga, se enojó.

 

Se acercó a la cama y tomando a Hyoga de los cabellos lo hizo salir de la cama. El muchacho despertó con un grito llevando sus manos a aquella que tomaba sus rubios cabellos. Camus también despertó sobresaltado y al ver como Minos tenía a Hyoga fue en su ayuda, pero una bofetada lo volvió a enviar contra la cama.

 

\- No - Gritó Hyoga arrojándose sobre Minos, pero este lo empujó contra la pared haciéndole caer y golpearse con esta. Hyoga cayó al suelo casi inconsciente, pero aún despierto, mientras Minos iba hacia Camus, quien llevándose las manos al vientre retrocedió.

 

\- Déjelo mi señor. Minos déjelo, Camus lleva a su hijo en el vientre, por piedad déjelo.

 

Rogó Hyoga tratando de levantarse. Sus palabras parecieron hacer reaccionar a Minos, quien se alejó de Camus pero volcó su furia en el joven rubio.

 

Camus gritó angustiado, al ver como otra bofetada enviaba al suelo al apenas levantado Hyoga. Al parecer, el jaleo despertó a los demás. Porque Saga, Hagen e Issack, aparecieron en la habitación; los tres palidecieron al ver a Minos.

 

Minos agarró a Hyoga del cabello haciéndolo levantarse.

 

\- Ustedes tres - Les dijo a Saga, Hagen e Isaac - Llévense a Camus de aquí - Ordenó duramente.

 

\- No, mi señor, Hyoga es un niño, por favor, déjelo.

 

Rogó Camus. Minos se volteó hacia el embarazado, pero Hyoga lo detuvo tomándolo del rostro y besándolo. Miró a Saga.

 

\- Llévatelo.

 

Le rogó asustado por su maestro y el bebé que se gestaba en el interior de este. Saga miró al rubio con lástima, y tomando a Camus lo sacó de ahí, poniéndole una mano en la boca para callarlo, mientras el acuariano lloraba angustiado e impotente. Mientras Hagen sacaba a un Issack que quería ayudar a su rubio amigo.

 

Minos volvió a tomar los labios del rubio en los suyos.

 

Hyoga cerró los ojos, cómo odiaba a su amo y señor.

 

Sintió cómo era despojado de su pijama y rogó que todo terminara pronto. 

 


	14. Capítulo 14: Embarazos, Segunda parte

**** Capítulo 14: Embarazos, Segunda parte ** **

****** **

****** **

Shiryu terminó de comer las fresas con un gemido de placer. Hypnos sonrió. Shiryu era tan sensual y tan inocente a la vez. Y se veía tan hermoso con esa curvita que adornaba su vientre y le indicaba que ahí dentro crecía una pequeña parte de él y su hermoso dragón chino.

 

\- ¿Estás contento, Shiryu?

 

La pregunta del dios de los sueños tomó desprevenido a Shiryu. Este levantó la cabeza de la almohada de la cama de Hypnos donde estaba recostado, y miró a su amado amo de cabellos plata a los ojos.

 

\- ¿A qué viene la pregunta, Hypnos?

 

Preguntó el dragón con cautela sin dejar de mirarlo. Hypnos le sonrió dulcemente e inclinándose sobre él, besó su vientre hinchado. Antes de mirarlo a sus ojos. Lo que tranquilizó al dragón, pues los ojos de Hypnos sólo exudaban ternura, no ninguna trampa.

 

\- Viene a que tú eres muy importante para mí, Shiryu, y quiero que seas feliz, quiero darte todo lo que te haga feliz.

 

Shiryu suspiró aliviado y sonrió a esas palabras.

 

\- ¿Puedo ser completamente sincero contigo, mi señor?

 

Preguntó el joven Dragón.

 

\- Eso espero de ti, mi dragón chino, que seas sincero conmigo.

 

\- Cuando estoy con usted en sus brazos, me siento bien, feliz, protegido. Pero cuando no estoy con usted y miró a mi alrededor, me siento muy desgraciado. Mis compañeros sufren, mis amigos sufren y todo porque ya no somos libres. Usted nos trata bien, y yo y los chicos nos damos cuenta de la suerte que corremos por eso, pero nuestros antiguos compañeros no corren la misma suerte, y muchos son muy infelices y nosotros, al menos yo, no puedo ser completamente feliz de esa forma.

 

Confesó Shiryu con sinceridad. Hypnos sonrió.

 

\- Lo sé, mi dragón. Tus sentimientos son puros, dulces, por eso sientes así. Y si pudiera devolverte la libertad a ti y a los tuyos, lo haría y entonces te cortejaría hasta conquistarte y que tú estuvieras a mi lado por voluntad propia. Pero no puedo hacerlo, Shiryu, no puedo.

 

Shiryu sonrió ante las palabras de Hypnos sintiendo un calor reconfortante en su pecho, y acercándose a este lo besó.

 

\- A mí me hace feliz saber tus verdaderas intenciones, Hypnos. Saber que si pudieras nos harías libres y entonces me cortejarías.

 

Hypnos lo abrazó contra su pecho acariciándole el cabello.

 

\- Sabes Shiryu, se me ocurre una idea. Qué os parecería a ti y a los chicos que os llevara a la Tierra, sólo por unos días, a dar un paseo.

 

Los ojos de Shiryu brillaron emocionados ante la idea.

 

\- Oh, Hypnos, sería espectacular.

 

Chilló tomando su rostro entre las manos y besándolo con fuerza.

 

~~~

 

Mime estaba peinando sus cabellos tarareando una suave canción, cuando unas rosas aparecieron en su campo de visión. Sonrió tomándolas y aspirando su aroma antes de voltearse hacia quien se las había dado. Shura, el segundo favorito de su señor Hypnos.

 

\- Gracias.

 

Le dijo al antiguo guardián de Capricornio.

 

\- No son tan hermosas como tú, pero espero que animen tu día, mi hermoso Mime.

 

Dijo el español. Mime sonrió embelesado como un tonto enamorado.

 

Y Shura no resistió más el brillo de esos preciosos ojos y esa sonrisa auténtica y sincera. Tomó el rostro de Mime en sus manos. Se miraron a los ojos se entendieron sin palabras y sus labios se unieron. Fue un beso apasionado, lleno de sentimientos y amor, pero fue interrumpido por Mime, quien empujó con suavidad a Shura lejos de sí con lágrimas en sus ojos.

 

\- ¿Por qué?

 

Le preguntó Shura sin entender.

 

\- Porque no somos libres, Shura. Tenemos dueño - Dijo acariciando con pesadumbre la cadena en su cuello.

 

Shura suspiró abatido.

 

\- Hypnos no es malo, él no…

 

\- Por eso menos debemos. Hypnos es bueno con nosotros, nos complace. No sería justo que lo traicionáramos así, poniéndolo en vergüenza frente a los otros amos.

 

Dijo Mime con tristeza.

 

\- Pero yo te amo…

 

Protestó el Capricornio.

 

\- Y yo sería tuyo sin tapujos porque también te amo, pero no somos libres. No puedo ser tuyo, así como tú no puedes ser mío, porque ambos somos de otro. Ninguno de los dos es dueño de su destino.

 

Shura sabía que Mime tenía razón, pero eso no hacía que le doliera menos.

 

\- ¿Y qué hago con este amor que me quema el pecho, Mime?

 

Mime lo miró a los ojos, estos llenos de amor y tristeza como los de Shura pero también de firmeza.

 

\- Aguantarte, Shura, enterrar tu amor como yo enterraré en el mío, como un lindo sentimiento, un bonito recuerdo. Porque de dejar que este amor nos devore, al final nos destruirá a ambos.

 

\- Mime…

 

\- No, por favor, Shura, no sigas, no me lo hagas más difícil.

 

\- ¿Al menos puedo darte el último beso? ¿El del adiós?

 

\- El último Shura.

 

Susurró Mime con una lagrima saliendo de sus hermosos ojos, y fue él quien tomó el rostro del capricornio en sus manos y le plantó un beso. Shura rodeó su cintura con las manos, Mime rodeó su cuello y se entregaron al más apasionado y triste beso de su vida.

 

Se separaron luego de unos momentos sin romper el contacto visual. El primero en desviar la mirada fue Mime.

 

\- Adiós, Shura.

 

Susurró y se apresuró a salir de la habitación sin mirar una sola vez al antiguo caballero dorado. Shura apretó los puños mientras dos lágrimas salían de sus ojos chocolate.

 

\- No, adiós no, Mime, sólo hasta luego.

 

Susurró.

 

~~~

 

Siegfried suspiró dejando de dibujar en su libreta. Miró su dibujo, era un dibujo perfecto del flautista que habitaba en el harén de Radamatis.

 

\- Sorrento.

 

Suspiró. No lo conocía, sólo lo había visto algunas veces e intercambiado algunas palabras con él. Pero ese extraño y hermoso general, o mejor, dicho ex-general marino, le llamaba poderosamente la atención.

 

\- ¿Por qué?

 

Se preguntó cerrando la libreta.

 

***

 

Shaka estaba recostado en uno de los árboles del patio del harén, cerca de la fuente cuyo susurro del agua al caer en ella lo tranquilizaba, cuando sintió alguien a su espalda que lo abrazó. Pero Shaka no se sobresaltó, reconocería ese olor hasta en la China, se volteó con una sonrisa y unió sus labios a los de su pelimorado.

 

\- Mu.

 

Sonrió el virgo. El aries sonrió también, acariciando sus rubios cabellos. Se arriesgaban a que Thanatos los descubrieran, pero no les importaba mucho si lo hacía. Aunque ambos parecían tener una gran suerte pues hasta ahora no habían sido atrapados.

 

\- ¿Cómo está nuestro bebé hoy?

 

Preguntó Mu acariciando ese precioso vientre de cinco meses ya. Shaka sonrió poniendo su mano sobre la de Mu.

 

\- Muy tranquilo, durmiendo aquí dentro.

 

\- Qué suertudo nuestro hijo, siempre con tu calor rodeándolo.

 

Shaka sonrió con amor a su pareja. Si no fuera por Mu, sinceramente no podría sobrellevar ese embarazo. Que Mu aceptara el hijo de Thanatos como suyo, era la más grande prueba de amor que podía tener Shaka de su pelilila.

 

\- Deseo que nazca ya, que lo tengamos en nuestros brazos.

 

Dijo Shaka ilusionado. Mu besó su frente y sonrió, pero dentro de sí, la idea de que pronto naciera su bebe y de Shaka lo inquietaba. ¿Qué haría Thanatos entonces? Mu no lo sabía, pero no pensaba dejar que ese demonio lastimara más a sus ángeles.

 

\- Algún día seremos libres, Shaka, seremos libres de nuevo, tendremos muchos hijos y viviremos en una casita juntos y felices.

 

Shaka también sonrió ante la imagen mental que las palabras de Mu le crearon.

 

\- Sí, así será, y Kiki vivirá con nosotros.

 

\- Y en nuestra vida no volverán a haber más dioses.

 

\- No, no los habrán.

 

Corroboró el rubio protegiendo con sus manos su vientre al abrazarlo, Mu lo abrazó desde atrás y así se quedaron los dos un rato.

 

~~~

 

En el mismo harén, pero en las habitaciones de Orfeo, este a insistencias de Kiki tocaba la lira para el pequeño lemuriano pelirrojo que lo miraba embelesado.

 

\- Orfeo - Lo llamó de pronto el pequeño pelirrojo - ¿Crees que alguien se pueda enamorar a través de la música?

 

Orfeo sonrió dejando su lira y sentándose al lado de Kiki.

 

\- No lo creo, estoy seguro de eso. La música son sentimientos, la música vive por sí sola. Expresa los más hermosos sentimientos de los humanos así que ¿por qué no habría de expresar el amor? La música es amor, Kiki. Expresa los sentimientos de alguien. Así que cualquiera se puede enamorar a través de ella. ¿Por qué, peque?

 

\- Porque estoy enamorado, Orfeo.

 

La respuesta sorprendió a Orfeo que sonrió al niño.

 

\- Vaya, ¿de quién picarón?

 

Le preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice. Kiki no respondió nada, pero se arrodilló en la cama y unió sus labios a los de Orfeo en muda respuesta.

 

~~~

 

El cuerpo de Shion yacía bajo el de Thanatos, pero su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí, más precisamente estaba con cierto pelirrojo de su misma edad.

 

\- Dhoko.

 

Suspiró su mente con amor, mientras Thanatos terminaba con un gemido dentro de él. Pero a quien Shion vio no fue a Thanatos, fue a Dhoko y suspiró feliz liberándose él también.

 

***

 

Seiya se encontraba abatido. Quería moras azules y no sabía dónde conseguirlas. Por eso sonrió como mil soles cuando Aiolos apareció junto a él con una canasta llena de moras azules sólo para él.

 

\- Te amo, Aiolos.

 

Dijo como una broma arrojándose sobre sus deseadas moras azules. Aiolos se sonrojó. Su mentalidad era mayor que la de Seiya, pero ambos poseían cuerpos de jóvenes de trece años.

 

Seiya levantó la cabeza de su canasta de moras y se fijo en Aiolos, cuyo sonrojo lo confundió, pero a la vez le hizo sentir un tirón en el estómago, que se empeñó en achacarle a su hijo no-nato.

 

Seiya hizo una mueca cuando al parecer su bebé enfurruñado por estar siendo culpado de algo con lo que él no tenía nada que ver, pateó dentro de sí.

 

\- ¿Qué sucede, Seiya?

 

Le preguntó Aiolos preocupado.

 

\- Nada, sólo que mi pequeño ha decidido jugar fútbol dentro de mi barriga.

 

Aiolos sonrió divertido y Seiya le devolvió la sonrisa.

 

\- ¿Puedo tocar?

 

\- En confianza, Aio, eso ni se pregunta.

 

Sonrió Seiya, levantándose su camisa para que el Sagitariano como él pudiera tocar su vientre. Aiolos tocó su vientre con una devoción que hizo sonreír a Seiya.

 

\- Puedes tocar con tranquilidad, Aiolos, no se va a salir de ahí adentro.

 

Rió Seiya. Aiolos también rió y reclinó la cabeza en aquel precioso vientre terso e hinchado.

 

~~~

 

\- Aioras ¿Qué te sucede?

 

Le preguntó Misty confundido a su compañero de harén. Aioras no se aguantó más y acercándose a Misty lo tomó de los hombros haciendo que el rubio más bajo que él alzara la mirada para ambos mirarse a los ojos.

 

\- Lo que me pasa es que quiero matar a Hades cada vez que te toca, que estoy harto que toque algo mío.

 

\- ¿Tuyo…?

 

\- Mío, mío, porque te quiero sólo para mí, Misty…

 

\- No, Aioras, suéltame, tú también, no me tratarás como un objeto.

 

Sollozó Misty sintiéndose herido por las palabras del león. Él quería que Aioras lo quisiera, no que lo viera como una pertenencia.

 

\- Diablos, Misty, tú no eres un objeto para mí. Eres el ser que amo, que amo con toda mi alma y me estoy muriendo de celos cada vez que sé que estás con Hades. Soy un bruto y no me sé expresar, pero sé que te amo, te amo como un maldito demente.

 

Esa confusión dejó unos segundos confundido a Misty y sólo alcanzó a decir.

 

\- Yo también te amo.

 

No hubieron más palabras. Aioras no era bueno con las palabras, lo tomó en brazos, lo besó y se lo llevó a la cama, al diablo si Hades los cogía y los mataba a ambos, luego de que él tuviera a su precioso ángel rubio.

 

Shun, que había estado a punto de entrar a esa recámara, cerró la puerta de la habitación sonrojado. Se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro pero volvió a respirar al notar que era sólo Dhoko.

 

\- Es peligroso lo que hacen.

 

Comentó el peliverde.

 

\- Al menos encuentran algo de felicidad y consuelo en este infierno.

 

Dijo Dhoko llevándose al embarazado de ahí con delicadeza.

 

\- Dime, Shun, si él estuviera aquí en este mismo harén ¿no lo harías tú también?

 

Shun pensó en Hyoga y lo recordó, sus ojos brillaron, sus labios sonrieron involuntariamente. Sus apetitosos labios temblaron y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras liberándolas y sonriendo confesaba.

 

\- No dudaría en entregarme a sus brazos, así Hades me matara y me arrancara a golpes mi hijo de las entrañas.

 

\- Y lo mismo haría yo con Shion. Tú y yo no tenemos la suerte de estar cerca de quienes amamos, Shun. Pero sabemos que si los tuviéramos cerca haríamos lo mismo que Aioras y Misty.

 

\- Tienes razón.

 

\- Por eso los entiendo.

 

Dijo el antiguo viejo maestro, ahora joven. Shun asintió, Dhoko como casi siempre, tenía razón.

 

\- Dhoko ¿y Seiya?

 

Preguntó Shun recordando de pronto el por qué había ido a buscar a Misty.

 

Dhoko se encogió de hombres.

 

\- No lo he visto ni a él ni a Aiolos desde hace un buen rato.

 

Dijo el ex-guardián de libra. Shun no le prestó más atención al hecho, estaba recordando a Hyoga y su mente no captaba bien ningún tema. Lo mismo le pasaba a Dhoko con su amado patriarca y así…

 


	15. Capítulo 15: Embarazos tercera parte

**** Capítulo 15: Embarazos tercera parte ** **

****** **

****** **

-Julian ten cuidado. Deja esa caja yo la levanto.

 

Esa voz preocupada que lo aparto aun lado, tomando la caja de ropita de bebe que el había estado apunto de coger no pertenecía a nadie mas que Argol.

 

Julian entorno los ojos fulminando con la mirada a Argol pero a la vez enternecido.

 

Por un lado le enfadaba que Argol lo protegiera hasta de la brisa... estaba embarazado no enfermo. Pero por otro lado lo llenaba de ternura ver como Argol se desvivía por el y su bebe, hasta por el mas mínimo antojo. No importaba la hora que fuera Argol se lo conseguía.

 

Julian recordó con una sonrisa la noche anterior, se había levantado de madrugada con antojos de chocolate caliente y malvaviscos, pero le dolía la espalda por lo que no quería parase de la cama.

 

Resultado de eso, Argol había despertado a Ban para que le hiciera un chocolate caliente con malvaviscos mientras el se dedicaba a darle un masaje, hasta que luego de beberse su chocolate se volvió a quedar dormido.

 

Resignado suspiro Julian con una sonrisa siguiendo a Argol.

 

-¿Esto para donde va? ¿para tu cuarto?

 

Pregunto Argol virándose con la caja en las manos. Julian asintió con una sonrisa.

 

Una vez en su cuarto, se sentó en la cama e invito a Argol a sentarse con el.

 

Juntos abrieron la caja y se pusieron a mirar la ropita de bebe que Poseidón les había mandado para el bebe, que crecía en el vientre de Julian.

 

La ropita era bonita y a Julian le gusto pero no fue mas haya de ello.

 

-Espera aquí un momento Julian.

 

Dijo Argol y salió corriendo a su cuarto, volvió un rato después con un bolsito, que le entrego tímidamente a Julian. Julian lo abrió y su corazón se detuvo un segundo, era una preciosa mantita de color rojo, para bebe. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y alzo la mirada hacia Argol.

 

Argol pensando que la reacción era por que la mantita se le hacia fea se apresuro a disculparse.

 

-Disculpa Ju, se que no es tan bonita como la ropa que te regalo Poseidón para el bebe. SI no te gusta no tienes que usarla puedes botarla.

 

Dijo el pobre ex-caballero de Perseo sonrojado por la vergüenza.

 

-La hiciste con tus propias manos.

 

Comento Julian.

 

-Eh... si... pero ya vez no soy bueno tejiendo.

 

Se disculpo Argol apenado, pateándose mentalmente por haberse atrevido a darle la mantita a Julian, por eso se sorprendió mucho cuando sintió los brazos de Julian rodearle mientras las lagrimas salían de los ojos de este pero eran lagrimas de felicidad.

 

-Gracias Argol, es el regalo mas precioso que nos han echo a mi y al bebe. –Le aseguro-Arropare siempre a mi bebe con esta mantita.-Le juro.

 

-Pero las que te a regalado Poseidón son mucho mas bo...

 

-No lo son. Son mantas compradas, en cambio esta, esta llena de calidez, ternura y sentimientos, como yo quiero que este mi bebe.

 

Argol sonrió apenado por la emoción de Julian quien poniéndose de puntilla rozo sus labios con los del caballero.

 

-Gracias Argol.

 

Le sonrió al caballero quien en esos momentos estaba mas rojo que un tomate.

 

~~~

 

Arakne entro sin tocar a la habitación de Bian, quería jugar un rato al ajedrez y no había encontrado a Eo en su habitación para retarlo a una partida. Arakne era fanático del ajedrez, era su gran pasión ese juego.

 

Pero nada mas entrar a la habitación de Bian se arrepintió de no haber llamado a la puerta, ahí estaba Eo y no precisamente jugando al ajedrez con Bian, si no mas bien asiéndolo como dos entretenidos conejos.

 

Asiendo el amor con una pasión que hizo sonrojar a Arakne, que salió de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo sin ser descubierto.

 

Se recostó contra la pared aun apenado pro la escena antes vista y suspiro.

 

Argol estaba enamorado de Julian, Julian no sabia, y por lo que veía Bian y Eo estaban también enamorados... mierda solo el no tenia a quien amar. Pensó abatido.

 

Apenas se alejaba de la habitación de Bian y Eo, cuando vio a Poseidón dirigirse hacia esta.

 

El mundo se le callo encima al pobre de Arakne que no sabia que hacer.

 

Tenia que hacer algo o Poseidón cogería a Bian y a Eo en pleno polvo y le iría muy mal.

 

No pensó simplemente se acerco con rapidez a Poseidón.

 

-¿Mi señor que hace aquí?

 

Pregunto sumisamente.

 

-Vengo a buscar a alguno de mis muchachos para que me complazca, quiero estar con uno de ustedes.

 

Sonrió Poseidón, sabia que de todos Arakne era el que menos disfrutaba el sexo con el, por eso se sorprendió cuando este se acerco a el sumisamente.

 

-Entonces permítame ser yo quien hoy le de placer, amo.

 

Le dijo de forma coqueta pero sumisa. Poseidón sonrió tomándolo de la cintura y alzándole la barbilla lo beso.

 

-Bien Arakne pero espero que hagas un buen trabajo.

 

-Lo dejare satisfecho mi señor.

 

Aseguro.

 

***

 

Hilda y Saorí estaban tiradas en la cama de esta segunda escuchando música. Hilda miro a Saori.

 

-Oye Saori-La llamo Hilda, Saori abrió sus ojos y la miro.

 

-¿Qué sucede Hilda?

 

Le pregunto con una dulce sonrisa la pelimorada.

 

-Saori ¿qué crees que sea el bebe?

 

Le pregunto con ternura poniéndole una mano en el vientre y acariciándoselo. Saori sonrió poniendo su mano sobre la de Hilda.

 

-Pues la verdad no se, pero sea lo que sea espero que nazca sano.

 

Dijo la futura madre ilusionada. Hilda sonrió con ternura.

 

-Apuesto a que así será.

 

Dijo dándole un beso al vientre de Saori.

 

~~

 

Marin estaba asiendo galletas. Le gustaba hacer galletas para las chicas e incluso para Pandora.

 

Estaba buscando el chocolate para echarle la capa a una de la tanda de las galletas, cuando sintió que alguien le ponía la manguera de chocolate en la mano.

 

Se volteo sobresaltada, para suspirar aliviada al ver que solo era su peliverde compañera.

 

-Hola Shaina.

 

-Hola Marin.

 

Sonrió Shaina de un modo que inquieto a la águila. Quien se volvió nerviosa hacia sus galletas.

 

-Que bien haciendo galletas-Sonrió Shaina-Amo tus galletas-Dijo cargando la frase de doble sentido.

 

Doble sentido que Marín noto pues se sonrojo como una amapola.

 

-Cuando estén listas, te daré.

 

Le aseguro Marin tratando de obviar el doble sentido de la frase.

 

Shaina sonrió ante esas palabras y se relamió los labios mirando fijamente a Marin.

 

Así Pandora la descubriera y la matara, Shaina estaba dispuesta a conquistar a su antigua compañera amazona al precio que fuera.

 

***

 

Hermes sonrió el éxito de sus planes estaba cada vez mas cerca.

 

Sospechaba de alguien que lo podía ayudar, además de los caballeros sometidos. Alguien con mucho poder pero un corazón tierno. Tal vez en opinión de Hermes el único dios que valía algo... Hypnos.

 

Ya le había mandado una carta donde le decía que necesitaba hablar con el. Hypnos le había respondido que pensaba pasar unos días en la tierra con sus chicos, que si quería podían verse en la tierra.

 

Hermes había aceptado. Si conseguía el apoyo de Hypnos su plan estaría echo y cuando todos lo notaran ya seria muy tarde.

 

Sonrió Hermes malicioso. Se acaricio su abultado vientre con ternura.

 

-Pronto nos desquitaremos cariño.

 

Le susurro a su bebe el cual pateo suavemente su vientre como si lo entendiera.

 

Hermes suspiro mirando el tablero de ajedrez frente a el.

 

-Mierda no tengo con quien jugar ajedrez.

 

Se quejo de pronto con un puchero. A Hermes le gustaba mucho el ajedrez.

 


	16. Capítulo 16: Comiensa la cospiracion

** Capítulo 16: Comienza la conspiración **

 

 

Shura sonrió al sentir el cálido viento acariciar su rostro. Sus ojos oscuros se fijaron en Mime y quedo sin aliento al observarlo, Mime tenia los ojos cerrados y el viento hacia revolotear su largo cabello además de que había arrastrado consigo algunos pétalos de rosas que se enredaban juguetones en su cabello, a Shura le parecía una visión celestial la de Mime.

 

-Cielos que alegría estar de nuevo aquí.

 

Exclamo Siegfried expresando su felicidad por ese cachito de libertad que les era regalado. Shiryu sonrió contagiado por la explosión de felicidad del asgardiano abrazándose de la cintura de su señor Hypnos. Estaban en la tierra tal y como Hypnos les había prometido los había llevado a los cinco de vacaciones a la tierra y sus cinco muchachos no se podían encontrar mas felices ahí.

 

Hypnos acaricio los cabellos de Shiryu de forma cariñosa pero ausente se fijaba en Shura y en Mime y sabia de los sentimientos que se reprimían el uno por el otro, una parte de el se sentía un poco celoso la otra simplemente deseaba darles permiso para ser felices después de todo el tenia a Shiryu, disfrutaba del amor con su pequeño dragón chino y.... un momento. ¿Amor? ¿El sentía amor por Shiryu? Y al fin lo comprendió lo que sentía por Shiryu era amor, del puro y autentico amor. Siempre supo que Shiryu le gustaba, que lo quería, pero solo ahora comprendía que era amor lo que sentía con el, estrecho el delgado cuerpo del dragón contra su pecho y le acaricio el cabello. Shiryu lo miro con una sonrisa ligeramente extrañada por la acción de su señor pero no se quejo le gustaba el contacto.

 

-Ojalá y los otros chicos pudieran también estar aquí.

 

Suspiro Alberichi, no lo hizo con mala intención pero las sonrisas de todos se apago un poco por este comentario si ellos también desearían que sus compañeros tuvieran una vida aunque fuera mas llevadera, pero no todos tenían la suerte de tener un señor como Hypnos.

 

***

 

-¡Hermes!

 

Saludo Hypnos al ver al dios mensajero que había entrado a la habitación en la que Hypnos estaba dentro de la mansión en la que se estaban quedando. Hermes había entrado en silencio cual ladrón sigiloso, aprovechando que Shiryu, Shura, Mime, Siegfried y Alberich estaban en la enorme piscina de la mansión pasando la tarde.

 

-¡Hypnos!

 

Saludo el dios mensajero. Hypnos no comento nada de la forma en que Hermes había aparecido estaba acostumbrado a sus excentricidades.

 

-¿A que debo tu visita Hermes?

 

pregunto Hypnos amablemente.

 

-Me gustaría platicar contigo en privado. Y quiero que sea cual sea tu respuesta esta no salga de estas paredes.

 

le dijo Hermes.

 

-¿Me estas pidiendo un juramento de silencio de lo que hablemos Hermes?

 

-Si-dijo sin titubear el dios mensajero. Hypnos llevo una mano a su pecho y en el lugar que estaba su corazón hizo un extraño símbolo.

 

-De acuerdo tienes mi juramente de silencio, el juramento de un dios, e incluso un dios tiene que cumplir un juramento.-Le dijo Hypnos cuando termino de hacer ese símbolo sobre su corazón. Hermes sonrió satisfecho sentándose elegantemente en un sofá, Hypnos se sentó delante de el sospechaba de que le quería hablar el dios mensajero pero no quería hacer especulaciones... aun.

 

-Te propongo derrocar a Zeus en los cielos, Hades en los infiernos, Poseidón en los mares y Atenea en la tierra y no solo a ellos si no que a mi maridito Apolo a la bruja de su hermana Artemisa, a Ares y a todos.-Le dijo Hermes, Hypnos suspiro temiendo por la salud mental del mensajero.

 

-Hermes....

 

-... No escúchame asta el final. Los dioses están podridos en el Olimpo ya no hay justicia es necesario derrocarlo.

 

En eso Hermes tenia razón tenia que reconocer Hypnos.

 

-Hermes en el hipotético y casi imposible caso de que como tu dices los derroquemos. Quien se supone que se aria cargo del Olimpo y de poner orden, tiene que ser necesariamente un dios.

 

Le recordó Hypnos.

 

-Tu puedes hacerlo.

 

-Olvídalo Hermes soy un dios secundario y no me interesan las responsabilidades de uno primario.

 

Le advirtió.

 

-Eso es lo de menos llegado su momento lo veremos ahora lo necesario es derrocarlos.

 

-¿Tu plan es una mierda, como esperas que tu y yo lo ágamos? Eso se llama suicidio Hermes y yo no soy suicida.

 

-Libera a los caballeros ellos son poderosos y esta vez con una buena organización podemos tomarlos a todos por sorpresas y acabarlo.

 

-¿Un ataque a traición y solo con dos dioses y un montón de humanos? No fastidies Hermes ¿Fue el el matrimonio con Apolo o el embarazo lo que te volvió loco?-Le pregunto con seriedad.

 

Hermes se revolvió el cabello.

 

-No somos tampoco como crees Ganimedes esta dispuesto a ayudarnos.

 

-¿El amante de Zeus, el copero de los dioses?

 

Pregunto Hypnos incrédulo.

 

-Si mejor oye mi plan completo antes de negarte por favor, además es necesario esperar a que los caballeros embarazados y yo demos a luz, antes de llevar a cabo el plan.

 

-Bien te escucho.

 

Suspiro Hypnos después de todo nada perdía con escuchar y muy en el fondo sabia que Hermes tenia razón los dioses estaban podridos y era necesario una limpieza por el Olimpo el problema es que la tierra tampoco se podía quedar sin guía.

 

Hypnos escucho el plan de Hermes por largo tiempo y tuvo que aceptar que estaba sorprendido por este, jamás imagino que el mensajero de los dioses fuera tan buen estratega tal y como este lo planteaba habían muchas posibilidades de éxito. El problema estaba en que para el éxito había que recurrir a la traición y eso no le gustaba aunque había sido Atenea la misma diosa de la justicia la primera en traicionar ahí, abandonado a sus fieles caballeros.

 

-Tu plan es bueno, pero es muy riesgoso Hermes.

 

-No te preocupes nadie sospechara de ti y en el caso de que saliera mal jamás te delataría.

 

Le dijo Hermes, Hypnos lo miro ofendido.

 

-No tengo miedo por mi Hermes, si no por mis muchachos le tengo mucho cariño a todos, sobre todo a Shiryu y el esta esperando a nuestro hijo no quiero arriesgar a ninguno.

 

Hermes sonrió, sabia que era mucho mas que cariño lo que Hypnos sentía por Shiryu.

 

-Por tus mismos chicos y los otros caballeros, ¿no crees que ellos quieren ser libres? ¿Que serian mas felices siendo libres? ¿que el dragón no te amaría mas si fuera libre?

 

Lo tentaba el mensajero de los dioses y con bastante éxito, pero Hypnos aun dudaba.

 

-Hagamos algo Hypnos-dijo Hermes-piénsalo y un mes antes del parto decide.

 

Hypnos asintió.

 

-De acuerdo Hermes.

 

-Bueno ahora me tengo que ir antes de que mi maridito note mi ausencia.

 

Sonrió el mensajero cínicamente.

 

-Ve con cuidado Hermes.

 

Le pidió Hypnos. Hermes sonrió y beso la mejilla del otro dios.

 

-Siempre tan dulce Hypnos tu si eres un verdadero Dios.

 

Le dijo como despedida antes de marcharse. Hypnos se acerco a la ventana cuando Hermes se fue y miro por esta, desde ella podía observar a Shiryu y los otros chicos jugando en la piscina.... felices de ser felices por un rato, pero el no quería que solo fuera un rato quería que fuera mas de un rato. ¿que debía hacer? Hypnos dios de los sueños se encontraba confundido, sin saber realmente la respuesta correcta.

 

Continuara....


	17. Capítulo 17: Un juego peligroso

Afrodita despertó y bostezo sentándose en la cama. Sonrió Rhadamanthys había salido de viaje por ordenes de Hades el día anterior y estaría al menos tres días fuera y hoy era 10 de marzos, hoy era su cumpleaños. Su bebe pareció darle los buenos días con una patadita en su vientre. Afrodita se lo acaricio.

 

-Buenos días princesa-dijo con una sonrisa se levanto de la cama y se metió al baño. Se dio un rico y largo baño. Luego eligió entre sus ropas las mas hermosas y que mejor le sentaran a su cuerpo de seis meses de embarazo. Salió tarareando para desayunar en el comedor con todos. Pero al entrar al comedor se quedo sorprendido y una sonrisa escapo de sus labios.

 

Sus compañeros se habían acordado de su cumpleaños. Habían globos por todo el comedor, un cartel que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Afrodita". Regalos y un banquete por desayuno.

 

Kannon se acerco a el tomo su mano y la beso. Afrodita le sonrió y dejo que lo llevara a la mesa. Desayunaron en alegre charla, Kannon, Sorrento, Milo y Jabu se dedicaron a consentir al embarazado. Luego del desayuno abrieron los regalos. Sorrento le regalo un bello collar de perlas marítimas hermoso. Milo le regalo una túnica nueva de color aguamarina a juego con sus cabellos. Jabu le regalo un juego de aseo con aroma a rosas justo como a Afrodita le gustaba y Kannon, su regalo fue el mas especial de todos.

  
Kannon le dio un guiño cómplice a sus compañeros y levantándose le pidió a Afrodita que lo acompañara. El pisciano le dio su mano y con una mirada curiosa lo acompaño. Kannon lo llevo a sus propias habitaciones como el favorito de Rhadamanthys, las habitaciones de Kannon eran las mas grandes. Pero Afrodita se emociono al verlas, decoradas con sedas como sacadas de un cuento árabe y en la cama con sabanas de seda blanca un corazón de pétalos de rosa rojas. Antes de que Afrodita pudiera reaccionar o preguntar algo. Kannon lo tomo en sus fuertes brazos como se tomaría a un esposo y lo llevo al lecho.

 

-Kannon-se sonrojo Afrodita. El de géminis sonrió.

 

-Te amo-le dijo al peliazul antes de besarlo dejándolo en el medio del corazón hecho de pétalos en la cama.-Quiero hacerte el amor, pero solo si tu me dejas.

 

-Pero Radam...

 

Kannon acallo a Afrodita con un dedo en sus labios.

 

-Shhh no menciones ese nombre, el no esta aquí y ahora solo somos tu y yo-le aseguro suavemente. Afrodita sonrió.

  
-Estoy gordo-le recordó.

 

-Estas hermoso-fue la respuesta del geminiano que le acaricio con devoción la pancita. Afrodita sonrió encantado cuando era Kannon el que halagaba su belleza le encantaba.

 

-Te amo-le dijo el pisciano y por respuesta empezó a desabrochar la camisa del geminiano. Kannon sonrió ante la aceptación de su pececito y el también comenzó a desnudarlo.

 

Kannon lo beso con ternura y Afrodita abrió sus labios permitiendo el acceso de la lengua de Kannon en su boca, sacando su lengua al encuentro de la del geminiano ambas lenguas enredándose juguetonas, mientras las inquietas manos se movían desasiendo la estorbosa ropa. Kannon pellizco con sus dedos de forma suave los pezones de Afrodita. Afrodita se arqueo soltando un gemido fuerte, esa parte de su cuerpo estaba muy sensible debido a su estado. Kannon sonrió al ver lo que la acción producía en su pisciano. Así que se inclino y tomo un pezón en su boca pasándole solo la lengua, mientras que el otro lo acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos. El pene de afrodita se irguió sumamente excitado mientras este gemía con fuerza meneando su cabeza hacia los lados desesperado por las corrientes de placer.

 

Kannon se apiado un poco de su pececillo y al fin tomo el pezón completamente en su boca succionándolo, el pene de Afrodita goteo de la excitación mientras el pececillo le jalaba los cabellos a Kannon sumamente excitado, jamás se había sentido hacia con Rhadamanthys por que la diferencia estaba en que a Kannon si lo amaba en que eso lo estaba haciendo por que quería.

  
Kannon procedió a darle el mismo tratamiento al otro pezón para que no se pusiera celoso, dejándolos ambos duros y erguidos, luego trazo un camino de besos sobre el abultado vientre venerándolo prácticamente. Aun cuando no era sanguíneamente suyo aquel bebe, lo amaba y lo adoraba como si lo fuera realmente y solo por ser de Afrodita.   
  


 

Afrodita podía sentir el cariño con el que trataba a su bebe protegido dentro de su cuerpo y se sintió mas amado que nunca en su vida, mientras sus ojos se llenaba de lagrimas.

 

Kannon siguió descendiendo pero ignoro el pene de Afrodita si lo tocaba este terminaría por estallar. Afrodita separo sus piernas por que quería a su geminiano entre ellas. Kannon beso sus muslos y entero su cabeza entre estos buscando la entrada del pisciano lamiéndola lubricándola con su saliva y luego empezó a prepararlo con sus dedos pero el de piscis ya estaba desesperado.

 

-Por favor Kannon basta-le rogo-te necesito dentro de mi-le suplico-ahora.

  
El geminiano fue obediente y se irguió sentándose en la cama y haciendo a Afrodita sentarse sobre su pene era la mejor posición para no aplastar el vientre del pisciano y mientras Afrodita solito se empalaba gimió de gusto echando la cabeza hacia atrás y Kannon aprovecho para atacar su cuello, besándolo y lamiéndolo, le hubiese gustado chuparlo hasta dejarlo marcado pero Rhadamanthys luego podría descubrir la marca y eso era muy peligroso así que se contuvo. Afrodita tomo su rostro con las manos y lo beso mientras que Kannon lo tomaba de la cintura para ayudarlo a moverse.

 

El éxtasis les llego a ambos a la misma vez, aun besándose, Afrodita se corrió en el vientre de Kannon y Kannon dentro de las entrañas de su amado antiguo caballero de la doceava casa de oro.

 

Ambos cayeron rendidos sobre la cama en una maraña de brazos y piernas, con sonrisas satisfechas en su rostro.

 

-Te amo-le dijo Afrodita.

 

-Te amo-le repitió Kannon- feliz cumpleaños-le deseo besándolo de nuevo.

 

-Oh que hermoso-la voz se escucho desde la puerta. Kannon y Afrodita sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su columna vertebrar y se miraron a los ojos con horror, esa era la voz de Rhadamanthys en la puerta de la habitación de Kannon.

 

  
El juez había llegado antes de tiempo. 

 


	18. Capítulo 18: Si juegas con fuego te quemas

** Capítulo 18: Si juegas con fuego te quemas **

 

 

Afrodita y Kannon se sentaron en el lecho de un salto asustados mientras Rhadamanthys los miraba con furia.

 

Había adelantado su regreso pues era el cumpleaños de su segundo favorito. Y pensaba llevarlo al mundo humano de regalo, a comer, a pasear, pero al llegar ¿que encontraba? a su segundo favorito y a su favorito revolcándose juntos. Y de que forma. Ni Kannon ni Afrodita se habían entregado de esa forma a el. Era amor, un amor que solo deberían sentir por el y eso lo llenaba de rabia.

 

Había sospechado que algo no iba bien cuando al llegar de sorpresa, el color había desaparecido de la cara de Sorrento, Milo y Jabu que habían tratado de entretenerlo y alejarlo de ahí. A ellos también los castigarían ellos sabían de eso. Pero antes, antes empezaría por sus dos favoritos. Se acerco a la cama con paso firme, ver como Kannon se movía poniéndose delante de Afrodita para protegerlo solo lo enfureció mas. Tomo a Kannon del cabello sacándolo de la cama como si fuera un pelele y le dio una bofetada a Afrodita que lo tendió en la cama.

 

Luego lo tomo del cabello y también lo arrastro fuera de esta. 

 

  
-Amo, deténgase, Afrodita esta embarazado, de su bebe. 

 

Le recordó el geminiano en tono de suplica.

 

-Cosa que a ti no te importa a la hora de cogértelo-le dijo Rhadamanthys con furia, arrastrándolo a los dos a los calabozos. Los tiro dentro de una celda. Encadeno a Afrodita en una pared y a Kannon en otra. Pero a Kannon lo encadeno de cara a la pared. y tomando un látigo de tres puntas comenzó a golpear sin compasión al geminiano, mientras Afrodita lo miraba gritando angustiado, rogándolo que lo dejara.

 

Pero Rhadamanthys no lo dejo hasta que lo vio sangrar y el geminiano necesito que le echaran agua en la cara para no desmayarse.

 

-Los degradare, ya que les gusta coger tanto los convertiré en simples putos para que hasta los sirvientes se los puedan coger.-les juro-pagaran caro esta traición-les juro a ambos.-sabrán que conmigo no se juega-les juro y salió de ahí furioso, pues si se quedaba al próximo que golpearía seria a Afrodita y hasta que ese puto no tuviera a su hijo no le aria nada pero cuando lo tuviera, cuando lo tuviera cumpliría su amenaza se juro así mismo.

 

Escuchar el llanto desesperado de Afrodita mientras se alejaba fue un bálsamo para el juez del inframundo.

 

Rhadamanthys salió furioso. Milo, Jabu y Sorrento se escabulleron al sótano. La escena los hizo estremecerse a los tres. Milo y Jabu quisieron curar a Kannon pero Sorrento se los prohibió.

 

-Pero ¿por que?-le reclamo Jabu.

 

-Por que si lo nota será mucho peor para todos, no lo enfurezcamos mas-les ordeno Sorrento.-necesito pensar algo-dijo desesperado el general marino. Kannon asintió cansado.  
  


 

-El tiene razón, tienen que irse de aquí-les pidió Kannon no quería que ellos tres también cayeran en desgracia como Afrodita y el.

 

Esa noche Milo y Jabu no pudieron dormir angustiados en sus habitación. Kannon y Afrodita en su fría celda tampoco. Y Sorrento decidió rescatar la situación era el quien único podía hacerlo de eso estaba seguro. Era hora de que el general de la sirena se comportara como la sirena.

 

Camino después de tomar aire varias veces a las habitaciones de Rhadamanthys. El amo estaba furioso y no se puso contento de verlo.

 

-Largo de aquí-fue su furiosa orden. Pero Sorrento la ignoro quitándose la fina túnica que llevaba y quedando desnudo ante el juez del inframundo.

 

-Amo-le tendió su mano suplicante-permítame consolarlo de tan inmerecida traición amo, usted que nos trata como príncipes no se merecía eso-le aseguro Sorrento. Rhadamanthys se hablando un poco ante las hechizantes palabras de su amante y tomándolo de la mano lo hizo levantar y lo beso con fuerza. Sorrento se dejo sumisamente.

 

Sumisamente separo sus piernas y complació a su amo comportándose como un experto amante dejándolo satisfecho y con una sonrisa. Rhadamanthys abraso a su amante de esa noche por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia su fuerte pecho.

 

-No pido mucho Sorrento solo obediencia.

 

Dijo el juez sentándose en la cama. Sorrento también se sentó y arrodillándose en esta le empezó a masajear los hombros a Rhadamanthys.

 

-Lo se mi señor, Kannon y Afrodita nunca debieron haber tomado una iniciativa así por voluntad propia sin exponérselo antes mi señor-le dijo Sorrento astutamente ese era el momento justo, su voz fue suave casi ingenua.

 

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

 

Le pregunto Rhadamanthys tensándose a la mención de sus dos favoritos.

 

-¿Es que no lo sabe amo? ¿Es que acaso no los castigo por su estúpida idea?

 

-¿Te refieres a su engaño?-le pregunto Rhadamanthys.

 

-Mas que su engaño yo diría su estupidez-dijo Sorrento mirando a su amo con inocencia y sentándose en su regazo.

 

-Explícate-le ordeno Rhadamanthys frunciendo el seño.

 

-Vera amo, por su embarazo Afrodita se a sentido muy inseguro, gordo y eso dice que ya no es tan hermoso y que usted iba a dejar de quererlo ya que debido a su embarazo no podía tomarlo tanto como antes. Así que como Kannon es su otro favorito a ellos se les ocurrió que si aprendían a complacerse entre ellos dos y así lo aprendían a complacer junto a usted, todo seguiría igual y usted estaría complacido con ellos y no despreciaría a Afrodita por su estado de embarazo. Son unos tontos yo se lo dije, que como el amo iba a sentir asco del vientre de Afrodita si ahí estaba su heredero. Pero no me escucharon amo, se les metió en la cabeza que eso que hacia era lo mejor para usted. Decían que cuando usted volviera entre los dos lo complacerían de tal manera en la cama y lo excitarían de tal manera que usted no tendría necesidad de mirar a nadie que no fuéramos nosotros cinco como siempre a sido y como debe ser-le contaba Sorrento con inocencia claro que todo era un invento de el-supongo que en el fondo los cinco somos algo celoso con usted mi señor, no queremos que nos abandones ni que traigas a alguien mas, nosotros somos solo suyo y usted solo nuestro no podríamos vivir sin usted, por eso siempre queremos aprender cosas nuevas para tenerlo contento-le dijo Sorrento y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que parecían salidas de su alma aunque no era por la razón que Rhadamanthys creía.

 

Rhadamanthys lo abrazo con fuerza.

 

-Son unos idiotas eso nunca pasaría, tengo las cinco bellezas mas grande jamás los cambiaría. Tienes razón no debieron hacer algo así sin mi autorización esos dos-dijo el juez un poco mas tranquilo, la mentira de Sorrento se escuchaba tan real el mismo había notado que Afrodita se sentía muy inseguro ahora con su físico.

 

-¿Verdad que usted no nos dejara amo, ni siquiera a Afrodita por embarazado que se ponga?-le pregunto Sorrento con inocencia.

 

-Nunca los dejare-le prometió Rhadamanthys mucho mas tranquilo.-Kannon y Afrodita se merecen un castigo por haber echo eso sin permiso, pero me tranquiliza saber que no lo pusieron por traición solo por complacerme a mi-asintió Rhadamanthys. Sorrento se sintió mas tranquilo-aunque ellos se dijeron que se amaban.-dijo aun un poco receloso.

 

-Milo-suspiro Sorrento- ya lo conoce dice que oír ese tipo de cosas de sus amantes excita a los amo, así que trata de que nos acostumbremos a decirnos eso-le dijo Sorrento con inocencia.   
  
  


Rhadamanthys río.

 

-Bicho astuto, podría ser excitante supongo-asintió Rhadamanthys.

 

-¿Señor que castigo le dará a Kannon y Afrodita?-pregunto Sorrento con inocencia.

 

-Supongo que ya han tenido suficiente castigo, mañana temprano los sacare de los calabozos y cuando se recuperen los dejare que me demuestren lo que aprendieron a hacer juntos-dijo el juez magnánimo.

 

-Es usted muy bueno con nosotros amo, no se lo merecen.

 

Aseguro Sorrento por que sabia eso era lo que debía decir.

 

-Me gusta ser bueno con ustedes-sonrió Rhadamanthys y Sorrento lo odio por su prepotencia pero sonrió.

 

-Sera mejor que me retire para que el amo pueda descansar-dijo Sorrento juicioso.

 

-Duerme hoy conmigo, temprano cruzare la orden de que liberen a mis favoritos, los bañen y los curen, quiero que se recuperen pronto para tenerlos juntos en mi cama-dijo Rhadamanthys con lujuria excitado, le excitaba pensar que sus amantes habían echo eso por el. Incluso Afrodita había invertido su cumpleaños en aprender nuevas técnicas para complacerlo a el.

 

 

Sorrento se dejo hacer el amor una vez mas por su amo y se durmió junto a el, aliviado por la suerte que le había ayudado a resolver este dilema. Era consiente de lo cerca que había estado todo de arruinarse por eso su alivio era grande. Solo esperaba que algo así no volviera a pasar, por que no sabría que hacer.

 

Continuara... 

 


End file.
